


【翻译】Snow Falling/雪依旧落下

by NoBeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mob boss Dean, NOT a death!fic, SPN Christmas, Winter, brief glimpse of the death a child, brief instance of dub-con, mob boss!Dean, not wincest, unrelated boys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBeans/pseuds/NoBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当臭名昭著的犯罪集团头目Dean Winchester中弹身亡时，整个纽约城都为之庆幸不已。但真相往往不是人们所看到的那样。尤其当这件事发生在Dean Winchester身上时——Sam记得比谁都更清楚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Falling, Sam/Dean, NC-17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085946) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



> -SDS互攻注意  
> -AO3中文word count有点问题，全部译文应该是37003字  
> -喜欢请给原作点Kudos！  
> -有任何表述不清的地方责任都在我，祝食用愉快⊂彡☆))∀`)

 

Sam单手托腮，凝望着车窗外纷飞的大雪。随着绵延数里的纽约街景在眼前飞逝而过，晕染开来化作一片片暗淡的色块，车窗玻璃也被他呼出的温热薄雾所模糊。他很久之前就看不清那雪了。

 

冬天，Dean的生命走向了终结。他试图从中觅得些安慰：这是Dean最偏爱的季节，是他与Dean初次相遇的季节。但无论这能够带给他多少平静，在目前的境况下都显得太过微不足道了——Sam看了那些狗仔拍的照片。人迹罕至的隐蔽街巷里，化作污泥的满地积雪上，Dean瘫倒在一片翼状蔓延开来的血泊中，无论是大得骇人的出血量，还是僵硬地扭曲着的无力四肢，都昭示着生命的迹象早已不复存在。Dean的神情平静，目光涣散，却轻飘飘地落在了正前方，仿佛在失去焦点前曾不偏不倚直视着什么。身上并没有致命伤以外的任何明显创口，他走得倒还算体面。

 

带来死讯的是一通电话。那种典型的，当不幸的事发生时，通知当事者家属的电话。他那时正一边和Jess笑闹着，一边披上外套。他们正要出席一场晚宴，是学校图书馆的募捐活动。

 

“Winchester教授，圣诞快乐！”笑意尚未褪去，Sam在楼梯前顿住脚步，按下了接听键。他将手中的帽子扔给了不远处还在大笑着的Jess，示意她噤声。

 

“Sam Winchester？”

 

笑容如潮退般迅速消失。注意到了他的表情变化，Jess的笑声也戛然而止。

 

“是的，我就是。请问你是？”

 

“我是Tiny。Sam……你的老相识Tiny。嗯，我有些话得跟你讲。”

 

Sam挑眉，心底陡然生出一股不祥的预感。他用力吞咽了下，“你好Tiny，是的，我当然记得你。嘿，你最近过得如何？是Dean把我的号码给你的吗？应该只有他知道。”

 

“对，是他。听着，我很抱歉这么晚了还打搅你，但是……”

 

“我这边才刚刚九点，有三小时的时差。发生什么了，Tiny？”

 

“是有关老大的事，Sam。是Dean的事。”

 

“天啊，他又惹上麻烦了吗？Dean还好吗？”

 

“他给了我你的号码，让我不要告诉其他任何人……以防万一……万一他遭遇任何不测的话，我可以，你知道的，及时打给你。通知你。总之就是这类的事。”

 

“怎么了，到底发生了什么？”Sam不自觉地扬起了音量。

 

Jess在他手臂上施加的压力将Sam拖回了现实。她满是忧虑的脸看起来那么遥远。他死死握住栏杆的手已经疼到了麻木。

 

“老大死了，Sam。他在和Little Huey会面时被杀了。我们推断是LaRosa家族干的。上帝啊，他们才正要一起去吃午餐。我——我觉得他走的时候应该没有什么痛苦，Sam。是一枪正中要害。”

 

Sam双腿骤然脱力，重重跪倒在了楼梯间的地板上。

 

“Sam！Sam，你还好吗？”随着Sam拿着电话的手如若无骨地滑落到膝上，Tiny的声音也渐渐飘远。

 

他吞咽着，试图屏蔽掉尖锐得振聋发聩的耳鸣声。Jess对他说了些什么，但他已经听不到了，甚至几乎没能意识到她的嘴正开开合合。泪水险些决堤，但他咬着牙将它们逼了回去。他还不能崩溃，他还没知道真相。

 

他并不是没想过。一直以来，Dean都行走在刀刃上，生活在地狱的边缘——这个“边缘”还是Dean的原话。Sam很清楚，总有一天，他会接到这样一通报丧的电话。一切都只是时间问题。即便如此，当这一天真正来临时，他眼前的世界还是在刹那间全部褪了色。浑身上下无处不作痛，仿佛他正被某种巨大的力量直直碾作了齑粉，仿佛他早已遍体鳞伤血流如注，仿佛他被生生撕去了一只手臂，一条腿，以及一颗心。他的目光木然地落在地面。Dean……死了。

 

“Sam，你还在听吗？Sam？Sam？！”

 

Sam用尽浑身力气才将手机举回到耳边。“告诉我你知道的一切。”

 

 

 他们在路口处的红灯前刹住了车。Sam茫然地眨了眨眼才回过神来，意识到目的地已经近在咫尺。这时，他在眼角余光处瞥见了些什么。那是一条巷子里，几个男孩围作一圈，中间是一场斗殴。

 

**-过去-**

 

“踢他，Simon，给他点颜色看看！”

 

迎面的一脚让Sam痛叫出声。他的头向后撞去，狠狠碰上了小巷里无情的砖墙。作为一个八岁的男孩，他有着与年龄不符的瘦弱。背包在拳打脚踢中重重地嵌进了他的肋骨，他一边挣扎着喘息，一边徒劳地用无力的手指去抓从背包中散落的糖果，却被其中一个围观的孩子冲上前去一把夺走。头晕目眩的Sam下意识舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。他实在是饿极了，哪怕是眼下这场暴打，都比不上失去食物这件事更教他难熬。

 

不知是谁一把拎起了他的背包，将他也一并拽得跪坐了起来。他勉强睁开了那只肿得没那么厉害的眼，目光沿着面前那个男孩的靴子一路向上，从破旧的牛仔裤攀上交叠的双臂，以及那张正怒气冲冲直瞪着他的脸。

 

“少来我们的地盘上偷东西。没人敢打Raiders的主意。尤其是你这种还流着鼻涕的小矮子。”说着又飞来一拳，打在他脑侧时发出一声闷响。Sam瘫倒在地。

 

“嘿！嘿，你们他妈的在做什么？”

 

“滚开，Winchester。跟你没关系。”

 

“他还是个孩子，见鬼，看在上帝的份上，”一个男孩推开人群，走上前来。他比其他人都高。Sam哀鸣一声，在他刚刚倒下的地方蜷缩得更紧了。他全身都疼痛难耐，而且牙齿正不住打着颤。好冷。

 

“所以呢？他从我们的地盘上偷了东西。得让他尝点苦头。”

 

一只手伸向了Sam的头部。他猛地瑟缩起来，然后紧紧闭上他的那只伤势较轻的眼睛，等待着下一击。但那只手只是轻轻地落下，将他过长的刘海从眼前拂开。有个人在他身旁蹲下，用指腹小心翼翼地揉了揉他的前额。“没事了小家伙，我会保护你。”

 

Sam倏地掀开了眼帘。闯入视线的是一张男孩的脸，深苔绿色的双眼，以及刺挠挠的金棕色短发。Sam又眨了眨眼，才看得更真切了些。面前这个男孩——即便Sam尚且年幼，也能意识到——长得好看极了。随着他抹去Sam眼眶上的血的动作，男孩的绿眼睛担忧地眯作了两道缝，唇线也绷得紧紧的。然后男孩爱怜地笑了起来，“绿色的眼睛，和我一样。漂亮的孩子。”

 

Sam不解地望着他。Sam清楚自己是一副什么模样。一个太过瘦小的孩子，单薄的皮囊快要装不下这副骨架，窄窄的脸庞上耸立着突兀的颧骨。Sam摇了摇头。

 

“让开点，Winchester，”那个一直在打他的男孩猛地推了一把新来的男孩，新来的男孩先是重心不稳地晃了晃，稳住脚步后立刻站起身来，挡在Sam身前。只见他接二连三地挥出几拳，那个一直在打Sam的男孩便轰然倒地。

 

周围的男孩们不由得向后退了几步，少许几个胆大的稍作停留，搀扶起了倒下的男孩。他的鼻子正淌着血，沾湿了胸前的衣襟和脚下的雪地。“操！你为什么要插手，Winchester？”

 

“因为他是我的了，从现在起，因为我认领了他。谁都不能碰属于我的东西。”

 

 重新回到Sam身边，那个男孩再次蹲下身来。“嘿小子，还走得动吗？”

 

Sam点了点头。他当然走得动，就算用爬的，他也要尽他所能跟紧这个出手搭救了他的人。

 

男孩将他扶起，掸去他周身沾上的雪，然后开口问道，“你饿了吗，小家伙？呃，这是个蠢问题。你当然饿了，而且很冷。来吧，来我那里呆会儿。”

 

一手环住Sam的肩，男孩支撑着跛着脚的Sam穿过了几条错综复杂的巷子。Sam疼得快要哭出声来，但他必须要坚强，不能被当做爱哭鬼，否则那男孩说不定会丢下他。从前，每当他哭起来的时候，他的妹妹总会说他是个爱哭鬼。但妹妹她已经没法再那样做了，不是吗？念及此，Sam的眼眶里瞬间蓄满了泪。他试图赶在那男孩注意到之前就擦干它们，但他的手腕还是被捉住了。

 

“怎么了？你为什么要哭，小家伙？我不会伤害你的，”明亮的绿眼睛里有责备的意味，夹杂着些许受伤的神色。Sam恍神间注意到男孩的脸上散落着一小片雀斑。他下意识地伸出了手。

 

男孩猛地向后躲开，却在意识到Sam只是单纯想摸一下的时候定住了身形，又凑上前来。

 

“雀斑而已，小不点。很多人都有。说正经的，你为什么要哭？”

 

更多的泪水决堤般滑下了Sam的脸庞。他从瑟瑟发抖的唇齿间挤出了逐字逐句的嗫嚅，“如果我是个爱哭鬼，你就会丢下我的，就像我妹妹那样。”

 

男孩神情肃穆。“不会的，小子。我会一直在你身边，像牛轧糖一样，甩都甩不掉。走吧，披萨在等着我们呢。”

 

说罢他警惕地扫视着周围，在确保四下无人后终于打开了缠在大门合叶上简陋的锡制门闩，示意Sam走进这间破旧的小屋。

 

当单薄的临时门重新被小心翼翼地掩上时，屋内霎时被一片黑暗所笼罩。所幸这里还是比外面暖和了不少。男孩动作熟练地点亮了一根细细的蜡烛。“就是这儿了，”男孩自豪地笑道，“温馨的家。”说着他伸手比划了一圈。只有一面墙上嵌着一扇高高的小窗，隐约闪着黯淡的微光。其余的墙上点缀着几块满是褶皱的金箔和剪成了或许是雪花形状的硬卡纸，显然是为了增添节日气氛。对家的怀念以及其他种种复杂的情绪蓦地涌上心头，百感交集间一串泪珠又从Sam的面颊滚落。他扭过头去，望着年纪稍长的男孩。

 

男孩略微歪了歪头，咧开嘴笑道，“没办法，我喜欢圣诞节。”他向Sam伸出一只手。“Dean Winchester。很高兴见到你。”

 

抬手拭干了眼泪，Sam伸出了另一只手。它还在不住地轻颤着，但Dean有力的手随即稳稳接住了它。“Sam Singer。”

 

“不，你不再是Sam Singer了。从现在起，你是Sam Winchester。”

 

男孩们相视而笑，然后Dean拉着Sam，坐在了铺在地上的一堆毛毯和垫子上。他取来一个看起来油汪汪的披萨盒，递给了Sam。

 

“来，这是今天下午顺手拿的，准备留着做晚餐呢。还是新鲜的，吃点吧。”

 

Sam不假思索地撕下了一块披萨，两个男孩随即狼吞虎咽着扫净了整个披萨盒。晚些时候，当Sam在好几周以来第一次因饱腹而感到的困意中哈欠连天时，Dean开始着手整理毯子，给Sam腾出一片单独的睡觉的地方。

 

“该睡觉啦，小家伙，”Dean轻声说着，揉了揉Sam的头发。

 

Sam在准备换衣服时要求Dean转过身去背对他。年长的男孩窃笑着答应了，同时自己也将衣物褪得只剩下破旧的T恤和短裤。Sam愉快地从背包中翻出并套上了他最喜欢的蜘蛛侠睡衣。自打逃走的那天起，他就再没穿过这身衣服了。大部分夜晚他都又惊又怕难以入眠，更别提换睡衣了。事实上，这是他离家以来第一次有机会换任何衣服。

 

等到Sam更衣完毕，他又从包里拿出了他的毛绒熊公仔，放在了Dean布置好的床上。Sam知道这个年纪的男孩不该再玩毛绒公仔了，但熊先生需要有个同伴，而他恰好也孤身一人。在过低的气温中打了个寒战，Sam将自己蜷缩成了更小的一团，然后紧了紧怀中的熊先生。

 

熊先生很快就坠入了梦乡，Sam却没有。尽管早已精疲力竭，他的内心还是坐立难安着不得安宁，寒风中小屋的吱呀作响，以及屋外街巷中偶尔传来的嘈杂人声，这些都让他的失眠愈演愈烈。他大睁着双眼，直直望进浓稠的墨色之中。从Dean的鼻息声中，Sam能听出他也不曾入眠。在临时布置的床褥上，两个男孩沉默着躺在彼此身边，直到Dean长出一口气，决定转过身来面向Sam。狭窄的小窗中泄下的月光将他的双眼映得如同猫科动物的眼，在黑暗中闪烁着绿莹莹的幽光。Sam笑了，能有个同伴真好。他们能做朋友也说不一定呢。

 

“这熊真不错，小子。他叫什么名字？”

 

“熊先生，”Sam声音低低的，将手中的熊抱得更紧了些。他希望Dean不要把熊先生从他身边夺走。

 

“那么，你为什么会在这里，小Sammy？”

 

“是Sam，”他气哼哼地纠正道，“除了Stephy以外没人叫我Sammy，而且现在她也不在了。”

 

“那她去哪儿了，Sam？”Dean柔声问道，一只手穿过黑暗，轻轻搭在Sam肩上。

 

Sam沉默片刻不愿作答，但Dean一直对他那么好，那么有耐心。Sam有义务向他解释清楚。更重要的是，Dean身上有些什么，让Sam觉得格外有安全感，觉得就算是将有关自己的一切都全盘托出也没关系。“Daddy发了疯。一天晚上他回来的时候喝醉了，而且很生气很生气，说他的工作没有了，还说圣诞老人今年不会来。Steph——我试着阻止她，但她才刚刚六岁，所以她还是哭了起来。Daddy就开始摇晃她，但他越摇她就哭得越厉害……”Sam戛然而止，低头抱紧了熊先生。熊先生也不开心了，因为他亲眼见到过，他知道那天晚上的Daddy多么可怕。Sam在熊先生耳畔低声安抚着，告诉熊先生一切都会好，他们会没事的。

 

“然后呢，Sammy？”Dean轻声问道，将在毯子中裹成一团的Sam拉得离他更近了些，分享着彼此的体温。

 

Sam不确定到底是Dean柔和的声音还是他所散发的暖意，总之有某种东西触动了他，让他一瞬间变得仿佛是被人剧烈摇晃过的汽水瓶，内心的气泡翻涌升腾。他无法再保持沉默，于是那些他深深恐惧着的秘密就在他喉间不断探头探脑，最终倾泻而出。

 

“Daddy把她扔到了墙上。他很用力地把她扔了出去，De。然后她就再也不哭了。我好害怕。他为什么要对她做那样的事？她才那么小。我朝她跑过去，试图叫醒她，但碰到她之后，我的手就变成了红色的。她不动了，De……我晃了晃她，还叫了她的名字，但她就是不回答。然后Daddy打了我，我就逃走了。我逃得很快很快。Daddy一直在喊我，叫我回去，但我好害怕啊，De，我真的好怕，所以我把Stephy丢在那里了。我不应该这么做的，我知道，但Daddy做的那些事情……我藏在了Baxter先生家的狗屋里。Misty正在里面睡觉，天太冷了，她不应该在这里的，不过其实也还好。”

 

Dean凑得离Sam更近了几寸，动作轻柔地摩挲着他的后背。Sam也向他怀中埋得更深了些。能与人倾诉的感觉真好。在这之前，他只同熊先生谈论过这件事，从未告诉任何人那天他见到了什么，究竟发生了什么。但是Dean——Dean和那些人都不一样。他在乎Sam。想到这里，Sam又用力咬住下唇才憋回了一声啜泣。他已经太久太久没有提起过Steph，就连记忆中她模糊得有些失真的脸也在不断褪色。

 

“第二天，我看到警察来了。他们带走了Daddy，然后来了一辆救护车。他们从房子里抬出来了一个裹成一团的东西，我想，哦太好了，Stephy终于可以去看医生了，但他们拿出了一块布，Dean，他们用那块布盖住了她，连脸都整个盖住了，然后Daddy哭了起来。我还从没见过Daddy哭呢。警察把他塞进车里然后开走了。然后救护车也带着Stephy走掉了。她一动不动，De，她一直安静地躺在那块布下面。其实她也并不是很在乎，真的，圣诞老人到底会不会来这件事。她只是被吓到了。”Sam在不堪的回忆中瑟瑟发抖，一连串的泪珠断了线似的落下。

 

“在那之后——所有人都走了之后，我回到了家里。我想去拿Stephy的小熊，就是熊先生。他们忘了带走他，这样她会难过的。她晚上会哭的。虽然他现在和我在一起，但我想要把他带给Stephy。可以吗，Dean？我不想让她孤零零一个人。”

 

Dean沉默良久，伸出双臂环住了Sam和熊先生。他那么用力，Sam都快要不能呼吸，却意外地很享受这种感觉。能静静躺在一个怀抱中真好，能被谁紧紧拥住真好。他觉得熊先生也不会介意的。

 

当Dean终于开口时，他喑哑的声音让Sam时至今日仍记忆犹新。他低下头来，一个吻轻轻落在Sam的头顶。“当然没问题，Sam。你想要什么都可以，Sammy。”

 

那是Sam很长时间以来睡的第一个安稳觉。

 

Dean能够顺利进入组织，对于他们而言是个大突破。起初他做的都是些无足轻重的杂务，譬如打理吧台和博彩收支，但只要能让他们吃上饭，多么微不足道的差事Dean也愿意接。用不了多久，他们就见到了JD——管理着整个东南部，令人闻风丧胆的冷酷男人——毕竟是他们的顶头上司。站在他的办公室里，Sam不由得暗暗乍舌：他向他们露出了一个笑容，眼角和沾着盐粒与胡椒的胡茬后笑纹毕现。

 

大部分时候，十岁的他都将自己藏在高大的Dean身后，警惕地偷瞄着办公桌另一侧的年长男人。Sam的眼神紧紧追随着男人一举一动的每个细枝末节，从剪开并点燃雪茄一端的有力手指，到修剪平整的十个指甲。透过缓缓升腾的烟雾缭绕，敏锐的榛绿色双眼始终注视着他。

 

当Dean的手握住了他的小臂，将他拽上前去时，他不禁瑟缩了下。

 

“那么，这就是Sam了。”JD吐出一个烟圈，上下细细打量着Sam。

 

“是的，先生。”说着，Dean挺直了背脊。Sam从蓬乱的刘海后抬眼，钦慕地望着他。Sam也下意识直了直他那时常令他尴尬不已的，太过瘦弱的身躯，试图模仿Dean挺拔的姿态。

 

“你会照应好Deano吗，Sam？在他帮我办事的时候，你能全力支持他吗？”JD低沉粗哑的嗓音让Sam的大脑快要超速运转。他沉默不语，只是点了点头。

 

“你也清楚惹火了他或者我会发生什么，对吧，Sam？”

 

JD向后靠去，倚在皮质的椅背上。Sam紧张地吞咽着，小幅度地又点了点头。

 

“你没长舌头吗，孩子？回答我。像个男人那样。”

 

“是——是的，先生，”Sam结结巴巴地答道。

 

“很好。”JD满意地颔首，随即又是一阵吞云吐雾。“现在可以走了，你们两个。Dean，我希望他去上学，每天都去。既然你在为我工作，我可不希望社会服务机构每天因为这个小家伙来烦我。还有你，说到这里，掩人耳目地把你弄回教育系统里可不是件容易事。别让我后悔帮了你，孩子，也别以为你翘课的话我会不知道。除非是为了帮我办事，我希望其余时间你能乖乖去学校。清楚了吗？还有，拿上这个，”JD朝Dean抛去了一个小小的礼物盒，“圣诞快乐，孩子，干得不错。”

 

“是的，先生，JD。谢谢！”Dean感激地点点头。他稳稳地接住礼物盒，然后拽了拽Sam的手，示意他向门口走去。在他们转身离去的路上，Dean保护性地用一只手臂环住了Sam削瘦的肩，并低下头来耳语道，“别看，Sammy，”与此同时，JD的两个手下正从他们身旁经过。他们粗鲁地推搡着在这条街上开餐厅的周先生，然后将他重重丢在了JD面前的地板上。

 

Sam还记得，当他忍不住回头望去的时候，JD正微微旋转着他的办公椅，目光从古旧的黄铜眼镜后对上了他的。男人狡黠地朝他挤了挤眼睛，才将注意力转回到正狼狈地跪在地上哀求不已的周先生身上。Sam还记得，JD的神情在刹那间变得冰冷而漠然。他从未忘记。

 

汽水罐从小巷的砖墙上弹落到地面，滚动几圈后终于静止不动。Sam马上就到家了。他再有两周就要过十一岁生日了，而Dean向他保证过，那天晚上会带他去一家像样的餐厅，为他庆祝。一切都很顺利。尤其是他们的住宿条件，从住进JD的仓库起有了极大的改善：更宽敞的房间，门上装着真正的锁，甚至屋里还有一点点供暖。最棒的是，有真正的洗手间……

 

这样想着，Sam又漫不经心地踢了一脚，易拉罐滚过了一个拐角，滚出了视线。Sam下意识地跟了上去，却刚刚走到拐角处，就被一记闷响以及紧接着的一声闷哼吸引了注意力。他抬起头。三五个年长的男孩，准确说是青年，正忙着围殴某个奄奄一息的人。Sam认出了他们，是他们的某个敌对帮派，Ciucci家族的人。当这群人中的小头目，Joe Beaker，向后退了几步时，Sam才惊觉那个“某个奄奄一息的人”是Dean。Joe的两个手下各擒住了Dean的一边手臂，第三个人站在他面前，拳头如雨点般落在他的腹部和头部。Dean的脸上一片血污，Sam都快要认不出他来。

 

Sam不假思索地冲向他们，将书包狠狠砸到Joe背上，一边尖声大叫着“放开他！”，一边胡乱地出着拳。自从在某次牌局中把一辆1967年的Impala输给Dean之后，Joe就一直对他怀恨在心。Joe坚持认为Dean出了老千，但Sam清楚，Dean打牌时从不出老千。他牌技那么好，根本用不上这些下三滥的伎俩。

 

Joe反手一击，Sam便飞了出去，重重撞到了小巷的砖墙上。而这时，Dean——原本眼睛都肿得快要睁不开的Dean——兀地剧烈挣扎了起来。“别对我弟动手，你个 _婊子养的_ ！有什么都冲我来！”

 

Joe在注意力回到Dean身上的同时举起了手，正作势要挥出一拳时，一辆漆黑的跑车疾驰而过，然后刹在了不远处。Chris，Prettyboy John和Tiny从车中手忙脚乱地钻了出来。Tiny拿了根棒球棍，Prettyboy戴着他的黄铜指节套。Chris用他浅色的双眼打量着面前的局势，手中紧握着一把贝瑞塔手枪。“放他走然后立刻滚开，否则你连滚的机会都不会有了。”

 

擒着Dean的男人火急火燎地松开了手。Dean朝Joe猛地扑了过去，力气之大只消一下便制住了他。随着响得骇人的“砰”的一声，Joe的头被重重摁在了沥青路面上。口中仍不住地淌着血，眼前也只剩下模糊的色块，Dean像是发了疯似的，一拳又一拳地击打着Joe的脸，声音却低低的异常平静。“你再敢碰我弟一下，我就杀了你。我会先砍掉你的手，好让你再也碰不了他，然后把你自己的手喂给你吃，直到你把胆汁都呕出来。懂了吗，Joe？听懂了吗，你个人渣？我会杀了你！”

 

无人作答。于是Dean也始终没有停下手上的动作，丝毫不顾Joe早已如同断线木偶似的浑身脱力，只在又一拳落下时才随着冲击有些许的晃动。最终是Tiny决定插手，才将失控的Dean从那具失去知觉的躯体上拽了下来。挣开Tiny的手之后，Dean做的第一件事是奔向Sam。跪在Sam身旁，手上有些笨拙地摸索着，Dean慌乱无措地判断着年幼男孩的受伤状况。而Sam却只是摒着息浑身僵硬，目光直直越过Dean的肩头，不确定Joe是否还活着。

 

幸运的是，没过多久，Joe就咳着血——也许还有一两颗牙——醒了过来，然后在试图坐起来时呛到了自己。

 

“你还好吗，Sammy？”Dean问道，目光在Sam脸上来回逡巡。“哪怕他伤了你一根毫毛，我也会杀了那家伙。”说着，Dean扭过头去，向身后人吼道，“听到了吗，Joe？”Joe正在努力站起来，却还是脚下一滑，痛哼一声跌坐在地面。“滚出去！”Dean喊道，Joe的手下们——赤手空拳，显然不敌Prettyboy和Tiny他们——立刻匆忙赶来，架起Joe的双臂，拖拽着他仓皇逃离。

 

Dean满意地看了眼他们离去的身影，才将注意力转回到Sam身上。他伸出手轻轻捧起Sam的脸，好让Sam与他对视。“说话呀，小Sammy。你还好吗？”Sam愣怔地大睁着眼，望进熟悉的绿眼睛中，却是第一次清楚地意识到，为了他，他的兄长已经在这条不归路上走出了多远，在这个无底的泥淖中陷入得多深。

 

“我给你准备了个惊喜，Sam，好伙计。”Dean的双眼兴奋得熠熠生辉，脸上挂着大大的笑容，睫毛和发梢还点缀着零星几个雪花。Sam对他回以微笑，正了正书包的背带。其他孩子们从他们身边鱼贯而出，校园很快便安静了下来。Dean斜倚在车前盖旁，吐息一遇空气便凝成了白雾。

 

蓦地，Dean俯下身来抓了满满一把积雪，动作熟练地攒成团，然后直直朝着Sam掷了过去，击中了Sam的脑侧。Sam愣怔着，笑容呆呆地凝固在脸上。Dean放声大笑的同时再次弯下腰去，又掬起一捧雪。Sam这才反应过来，匆忙做起了自己的雪球。

 

“哦，你完蛋了!”Sam笑骂道，躲闪着迎面飞来的又一个雪球。雪球堪堪擦过肩头。

 

很快，他们相互投掷的就不再仅仅是积雪与冰碴，而是手边能拿到的一切。空荡荡的校园里只有他们的笑声在不断回响。Sam的准头不太好，但胜在动作敏捷，于是，在他自己也记不清多少个雪球之后，终于有一个直直朝着Dean的脸飞了过去。笑得快要直不起腰的Dean举起了双手，作投降状，“我输了，Sammy，是我输了。”全身上下每块肌肉都精疲力竭，腹部尤为酸痛，他们躺倒在了Impala的车前盖上，平复着急促的呼吸。Dean将手中剩下的最后一小把雪洒向天空，然后注视着它徐徐落下。

 

“你打雪仗的技术烂透了，Sammy，”Dean开口嘲弄道，用肩膀轻轻撞了下Sam的。

 

“你更烂，”Sam回击。

 

“做梦去吧，小Sammy。”Dean轻声笑着，坐起身来拂去了夹克上的雪花。只要稍稍侧过头，依旧仰卧着的Sam就能轻易将Dean的一切尽收眼底。冬日苍白的阳光正跳跃在Dean暗金色的发间。

 

Sam试图移开他的目光，不去看那道新伤疤，那道一桩失败的毒品交易带给Dean的，从眉心一路贯穿到眼角的狰狞痕迹。最近几年里，Dean相较以往改变了许多。十二岁的Sam已经开始注意到了那些异常，但Dean并不喜欢谈论他在JD手下的工作，所以Sam也尽量不去追问，而是专心于课业，尽他所能去成为Dean的骄傲。

 

想起Dean先前的话，Sam佯装疑惑地挑了挑眉。其实他并不真正在意所谓的惊喜是什么，但装作好奇的话，Dean就会更开心。不知从何时起，Dean的笑容变得愈发少见了。

 

“来吧，该出发了，小子。”Dean先为Sam拉开车门，等到Sam稳稳地坐进了副驾驶位，才走向驾驶座。他花了不少功夫才修好她，现在，除了副驾驶那侧的车门还有点吱呀作响以外，她可以称得上完美无瑕。

 

“在学校过得怎么样？”开了一段路后，Dean伸出手去，掸掉了Sam头上正在逐渐融化的雪。

 

Sam头皮一阵发麻，急忙躲开了Dean的手，然后不满地瞥了他一眼。最近，不知为何，Dean的触碰——甚至是他的存在本身，真见鬼——会让Sam产生些相当荒唐的，他不确定自己是否应该抱有的念头。他摇了摇头，然后打开了Impala的暖气。

 

“怎么了？还在生我的气？”

 

Sam的大脑停滞了片刻，一时不知该找什么借口为自己可笑的行为开脱，“你忘了，”他脱口而出，用昨晚Dean的过失做挡箭牌。

 

“Sam，听着，我没忘。我原本是打算去的，真的。但后来——后来发生了些意外，而JD需要我。你也希望我们的家族能扩张势力，对吧？这就意味着当JD打电话找我时我必须随叫随到，而那天他刚好打来了电话。不过别灰心，等下次再有辩论比赛的时候，我一定会准时到场，然后笑得像个骄傲的傻子，亲眼看你得第一。你上次是冠军吧？这就够了，别的都不重要。”

 

“你去和别人打架了吗？”

 

“Sam！”红灯亮起，Dean随即扭过头来看着Sam，神情懊丧，“我以为我们说好了，不会再谈论我的工作。好了，别说这个了。我给你准备了个大惊喜，别让这种不愉快的事影响它。再说了，那些人都是咎由自取。”

 

Sam的头垂得低低的，下颌都要抵上胸口，却还是没有放弃反驳，“我知道你不喜欢JD让你做的那些事，Dean。为什么我们不能就这样离开？为什么我们不能去别的什么地方？”

 

“有些事你还不懂，Sam。不像你，我没受过教育。连十七岁都不到，还没有高中文凭，我凭什么去找工作？我该说什么，说我在毒品交易上颇有心得？在甜甜圈店里打工是不可能解决温饱的，更别提让你读完大学，兄弟。我们只有这一条路可走。我会照顾好你的，所以你就别担心了。而且这份工作的报酬还是相当可观的。不是吗，Sam？”Dean轻轻推了推Sam的肩膀，Sam只得不情不愿地开口附和。他讨厌这样的生活，讨厌Dean为了保护他，为了让他有容身之所而不得不遭受的一切。现在的他还无力改变什么，所以他会选择忍耐，但这并不意味着他喜欢，或是享受现状。因为总有一天，他要带Dean离开这里，去到一个更好的地方。

 

“好吧，De。我明白了。抱歉，刚才不该埋怨你（bitching），jerk。”Sam微笑起来，偷偷抬眼看着Dean，而Dean正对他回以轻松的笑容，阴霾一扫而空。“这就对了！相信我，你会喜欢这个惊喜的。”

 

他们停在了字母城北部的一家洗衣店门前。店铺的装潢很简朴，只在外墙和窗户玻璃上有几个小小的涂鸦。大概是为了庆祝节日，窗上画着的是圣诞老人，以及两只严重超重的驯鹿，拉着一雪橇的待洗衣物。Dean对此嗤之以鼻。这里算不上是什么好地方，但比起他们现在住的垃圾堆，总归还是好上许多。Dean穿过楼侧的巷子，朝着楼后的停车位驶去，片刻后踱步而出，示意Sam走上通往二楼的台阶。

 

“这是什么地方，De？”Sam好奇地问道，不住地四下环视，书包挂在一边肩上。

 

“这是我们的新家，Sam。”Dean的笑容明晃晃的，比冬日的阳光还要耀眼几分。

 

眯着眼抬起头，Sam失笑，“什么？我们住不起这种地方的。到底是什么？”

 

“我是认真的，Sammy。当然了，不是说这一整栋楼，只是顶层而已。我最近被小小地提拔了下，所以JD发的工资就让我们租个更好，更安全的地方——见鬼，再过二三十年时间，我也许就能买下一整栋房子了。”

 

“提拔？这是什么意思，Dean？你翘的课已经够多了。你难道不想毕业吗？不想找份体面的工作吗？”

 

Dean无谓地耸了耸肩。“我对现在的工作就很满意了，Sammy。而你，你才是家里最聪明的，是做大事的人。至于我嘛，只是个微不足道的小人物而已。不过至少我能养活你，”说到这里，Dean不由得笑了起来，“这也说不好。天知道你的胃口有多大。”Sam有多喜爱他嘴角上扬的弧度和伴随笑声震颤的喉头，就有多讨厌他像现在这样，一味地贬低自身的价值。

 

“但你头脑很好的，Dean。才不是像你自己说的那样。我不喜欢你在JD手下工作，不喜欢你收杂货店老板的保护费，还有勒索，贩毒……我不喜欢你伤害别人。那不是你，Dean。你不应该做那样的事。”

 

Dean的脸上有某种复杂的情绪转瞬即逝，Sam几乎以为是自己的错觉——但即便他真真切切地捕捉住了，也无法完全理解。Dean看起来那么疲惫那么失落，Sam不由得后悔开启了这个话题。然而下一秒，这种神情就又消失了，彻底得仿佛一切都只是Sam的臆想。

 

Dean一只手臂环住Sam的脖颈，像是摔跤中的锁喉那样捉住了他，然后揉乱了他的头发。他夸张地笑着，嘴角几乎要咧到耳后，笑意却没能抵达眼底。“来吧，Sam，进来看看。别毁了这个惊喜。就当是为了我。”

 

闻言，Sam只好跟随着他的兄长，拖拉着脚步走上前去。脚下的薄薄一层积雪已经开始消融，湿泞泞地黏附在鞋底。而这栋公寓棒极了，就连Sam也不得不承认，里面有一个八成新的冰箱和炉灶，天花板没有污水浸染的痕迹，也没有随处摆放着接屋顶漏水用的塑料桶。即便是临近圣诞节的现在，供暖系统也依旧充分发挥着作用。最好的是，Dean为他们一人买了一块崭新的床垫。Sam已经太多年没有睡过正常的床垫了，平日里躺的不是坑洼不平，就是弥漫着他人的汗臭，或是别的更糟的东西。

 

当Sam冲进他怀里紧紧抱住他时，Dean踉跄了几步，两颊泛红。“嘿，放轻松，小老虎。你长得太大了，差点把我撞到。”Sam的笑容褪去了几分。这是Sam融入Dean的生活以来，年长的男孩第一次回绝他的亲昵举动。

 

Sam努力不让这件事影响他的心情，但这比想象中还要困难得多。“De，有关工作还有其他那些事，我不是故意惹你不高兴的。”

 

“啊，嘿，不会。不，我没有这个意思。就像我刚才说的，你长大了。不能再满地乱跑，或是动不动就抱着我了。别人会用奇怪的眼神看我们的，仅此而已，小家伙。”

 

搬家那天相当轻松。Chris、Tiny和其他几个Dean的手下租了辆面包车，用来运送他们仅有的寥寥几件家具，其余零碎的小东西则被Sam和Dean装进了Impala。

 

Dean给了Sam又一个惊喜：一棵小小的圣诞树。当然了，它是塑料做的，即便如此也无法让Sam对它的热情消减半分。他还逼着Dean和其他人来装饰圣诞树，将彩带缠绕在人造的枝杈间，就像Sam记忆中几年前曾做过的那样。Chris甚至拿来了些小饰物，是他从二手商店买来庆祝乔迁新居之喜的。大功告成时，他们同时向后退了几步，微笑着欣赏着他们的成果。自从Sam离家出走以来，这是他的第一棵真正的圣诞树，因此他将Dean先前的话抛在脑后，用力给了他一个感激的拥抱。他们的新家完美极了，一切都恰到好处。

 

尽管地方不大，他们还是在这里吃着外卖，庆祝到了很晚。到了Sam睡觉的时间，他便径自向卧室走去了，留下Dean和其他男孩们在厨房里打牌，喝啤酒。他等不及要躺上床了。Dean坚持说既然买了新床垫，那么床架也应该换成新的，所以Sam现在对他在新家的第一晚有着无限的憧憬。双人大小的床垫对于十二岁的Sam而言绰绰有余。他海星似的伸展四肢，呈大字状躺倒在床上，双手不住地来回摩挲着崭新的床单，一边惬意地哼着歌，一边享受着掌心干燥洁净的布料触感。

 

 

那天更晚些，Sam是被卧室外的一阵骚动吵醒的。长期居住在恶劣环境中让他养成了凡事小心谨慎的习惯，Sam只是将房门轻轻推开一条缝，好看清发生了什么。

 

从缝隙中不难窥探到，JD和他的手下们闯入了这场派对。烂醉的JD——还拿着一瓶杰克丹尼——在公寓里四处环视。他的两个保镖堵住了大门口，而Chris正在冰箱附近来回踱步，还没来得及放下手中的啤酒。Tiny静坐在厨房里的椅子上，神情不安。餐桌被撞翻在地；Dean和Prettyboy正忙着收拾残局，打扫散落一地的碎玻璃，啤酒，和椒盐饼干。

 

“我只是想顺道看看我最喜欢的孩子。来看看他的新家。混得不错啊，Deano。以后会越来越好的，只要你跟对了人。并足够知恩图报。”JD又吞下一口酒，走到Dean身后，像是在标记所有物似的，一只手搭在了他的肩上。Sam看不清Dean脸上的神情，只看到他的头垂得低低的，脸朝反方向别了过去。

 

“你们其他人，出去！”JD兀地命令道，吐字含混不清。

 

当众人都站起身来朝着门口走去时，Chris顿住了脚步，回头望着Dean。Dean无谓地耸了耸肩，“明天见了，伙计们。现在也挺晚的了。”

 

“‘其他人’里也包括你们两个，”JD吼道，两个保镖便快步离去了。

 

很快，房间里就空荡荡的只剩下Dean，他手中的碎玻璃和餐巾纸，以及伫立在他身后的JD。Sam深吸一口气，试图平复紧张的心情，同时留意着不去发出任何声响。

 

“你那个漂亮的弟弟在哪里？”即使在一片寂静中，JD的音量也不曾减小。典型的醉汉。他粗鲁地在餐边柜中翻找着什么，Dean则将最后几块玻璃碴扔进了垃圾桶。“该死的杯子又在哪里？”

 

“睡了。他明早还要上课，所以请小点声吧，老大。”说着，Dean朝Sam房间的方向瞥了眼，而Sam猛地偏过头去才堪堪躲开他的目光。“也许我们可以去卧室，”Dean劝道，为JD找来了玻璃杯，倒上一杯酒。

 

JD挥开那杯酒，一只手臂揽上了Dean的肩，将他牢牢圈住，动弹不得。“嗯——我不知道，其实我有点想看你趴在那边那张沙发上的样子。就像给这个地方洗礼一样，你懂我的意思吗？”JD醉醺醺地笑了几声，低下头来咬噬Dean的后脖颈。

 

Dean从难缠得仿佛章鱼吸盘的臂膀中脱身，转而捉住JD的手，将他往自己的卧室方向拖去。“我买了张崭新的床，还有——”

 

“别让我说第二次，小子。”JD甩开他的手，刹那间又有了不输清醒时的侵略性，把Dean猛地推倒在沙发上，然后在他的裤腰上摸索着，试图解开皮带。

 

“一直在等着我吗，baby？”

 

JD熟稔的语气让Sam不由得一阵惊悸，就好像类似的事过去曾发生过一样，并且不止一次。但Dean不会，Dean不能——Dean点了点头，安静地站起身来，却始终低着头。他将裤子脱到了脚踝，然后跪趴在了沙发上，背对着Sam的卧室门。

 

Sam双眼圆睁，一眨不眨地注视着这一切。他已经不是个小孩子了，他见过一两次这样的事，但只要想想眼前要和JD上床的是Dean，一阵战栗就贯穿了他的脊柱。

 

JD走向Dean身后，轻轻拍了拍他的臀部。“你把规矩都忘光了吗，小子？主人要先招待好客人才对。”

 

Dean的目光晦暗不明，但终究还是什么都没说，只顺从地转过身来，跪坐在了JD面前。他的手伸向男人的下腹，拉开拉链，将JD的裤子褪至他的大腿处。他小心翼翼地从短裤中取出JD半勃起的性器，然后舔了舔唇，脸上泛起羞耻的潮红。

 

惊惧万分却着了魔似的目不转睛，Sam看着Dean套弄了几下JD的性器，随即开始沿着柱身舔舐。当Dean继续着手上的动作，头却歪向一侧，以便照顾到他的囊袋时，Sam不自觉地吞咽了下。JD的手指插进了Dean的发间，揪着他的头发用力晃了晃。“别戏弄我，小子。”

 

Dean点点头，又直起身来，张开嘴含住了JD涨大的顶端，然后毫不费力地将柱身也一并吞进口中。

 

Sam整个人都趴在门上，着迷地看着Dean丰润的粉色嘴唇包裹住JD的性器的模样，自己的下身也蓦地紧绷了起来。随着Dean的不断吞吐，近些日子里Sam对Dean产生的一切微妙感受在这一刻全部鲜活地浮现在脑海，潮水般涌进了他愈发硬挺的下半身。JD呻吟着，将Dean拽得更近了些，好让他的性器侵入Dean的喉咙更深处。

 

Sam射在了裤子里，慌乱地用手摩擦着那片濡湿的布料。

 

当理智回归后，被发现的恐惧让他连忙退后几步离开了门口，努力控制住自己过于急促的呼吸。等到他再次从门缝中向外望去时，JD已经将Dean脸朝下摁在了沙发上。Sam听到JD从包装中抽出安全套，是橡胶被绷紧又弹回去的清脆声响，还听到了他进入Dean的声音，是润滑剂的潮湿黏腻与一声饱含欲望的低吟。

 

Sam紧紧贴在门上，在看到他的兄长被JD重重撞击时，呼吸又变得急促。Dean把脸埋在沙发坐垫里，虽然藏匿起了他的表情，但闷哼声却不顾他的竭力压抑，兀自断断续续地逸出，飘进Sam耳中。

 

Sam什么都愿意做，只要能看清此刻Dean脸上的神情，看到他情欲高涨的模样，苍白的皮肤被旖旎的粉红所浸染，细碎的巧克力色雀斑更加显眼；双眼眯成两道绿色的缝，嘴唇下意识地微微张开，吐露出欢愉的喘息。是的，Sam什么都愿意做，只要能让Dean露出这幅表情。

 

事与愿违，现实中充斥着的只有JD与Dean湿泞泞的肉体撞击声，刺耳又令人作呕。Sam能看到JD的手固定着Dean的胯部，他抓得那么紧，一定会在Dean的皮肤上留下淤青。当JD的冲撞太过猛烈时，Dean声音也变得比起呻吟不如说是痛哼。然而，即便这些细节是如此不堪，Sam属于十二岁男孩的性器还是再次兴奋了起来。

 

他的底裤里现在一团糟，又湿又冷的棉布包裹着敏感皮肤的感觉恶心极了。Sam急不可耐地脱下了裤子，将他的脏底裤扔到了房间的角落里。终于摆脱了束缚，他的手毫无阻碍地握住了自己的性器，和着JD抽送的节奏，抚慰着自己。当他注意到Dean双腿间的那处也变得肿胀起来，开始滴落前液时，Sam的眼睛睁得更大了几分，然后愈发用力地握住自己的性器，想象自己手中触碰的是Dean。

 

仿佛感应到了这个念头似的，JD的手向下伸去，抚上了Dean被冷落已久的性器，心不在焉地稍稍套弄了几下，又重新双手扶住了Dean的胯骨，继续无情地抽送。Dean呻吟着射在了木地板上，几秒后，JD随即闷哼一声到达了顶点，然后重重地瘫倒在Dean身上，发出满是醉意的餍足叹息。最后，他又胡乱地爱抚了下Dean的性器，让最后几滴精液也流干净。

 

几分钟后，当JD摇摇晃晃地站起来时，Sam听到了他抽离Dean的身体时，潮湿的水声。现在，从他的角度望去，Dean紧致的暗粉色后穴一览无余，就连承受冲击与摩擦导致的微微肿胀和润滑剂的光泽都看得真切。Sam死死咬住下嘴唇才没有叫出声来。眼前的景象实在是太过刺激，Sam不禁迎来了今晚第二次在自己手中的高潮，伴随着一声牙关紧锁的低低呻吟。

 

从门缝处退后开来，Sam一只手不断套弄着搏动的性器，另一只手紧紧捂在嘴上，堵住自己的呻吟声。他听到Dean从沙发上站起身来时的吱呀声，紧接着是一记清脆的想必是落在Dean的臀部的皮肉撞击声，最后是一句粗噶的低语，“来吧，Deano，接下来我们去试试你那张新床吧。”

 

第二天早上，Sam坐在茶几旁的地上，一边吃谷物脆片一边看着电视上的动画。Dean从卧室里踉跄着走来。

 

运动裤低低地挂在线条流畅的胯上，Dean睡眼朦胧地走向厨房冲咖啡。

 

片刻后他又重新出现在客厅，手中捧着一杯咖啡，站在了Sam身旁。Sam停下了对谷物脆片的进攻，神情阴郁地死死盯着电视屏幕。“我们之所以能住得起这里，是因为这个吗？因为你让JD对你做的这些事？”Sam轻声问道。

 

Dean低下头来看着他，绿眼睛眯成了两道缝。他左右活动了下僵硬的脖颈，又轻啜了一口热咖啡。“Sammy，你已经不是小孩子了。你得知道些游戏规则。那件事，昨晚，根本不算什么——还有，答案是不，这是被明令禁止的，我没办法通过和JD上床来获得这间房子。但当你的顶头上司想要和你……”Dean耸了耸肩，没再继续说下去。“所以，你又要开始抱怨（be a little bitch）了？”

 

Sam可以将头垂得低低的，那样Dean就看不到他的表情了。不过这样做也没什么意义，他知道他的兄长很确定他在想什么。Dean明明值得拥有更多，值得过上更好的生活。Sam沉默着摇了摇头，暗暗下定决心，总有一天Dean _会_ 过上更好的生活，而Sam将是带他脱离泥淖的那个人。总有一天，Sam在心中保证道，对自己，也是对Dean。总有一天……

 

但现在，他只能说Dean想听到的话。“不，jerk。我不会抱怨（be a bitch）的，好了吧？”

 

Dean第一次入狱时，Sam整整三天粒米未进。Tiny时不时地给他带些生活补给，并信誓旦旦地说Dean会没事的，局子里有他们的人，会照顾好他。但这并不能令Sam安下心来。Sam知道Dean那张太过漂亮的脸会为他带来多少麻烦，即便他不去主动惹是生非。

 

他的成绩一落千丈，恼火的Chris不得不假扮成他的叔叔，去学校解释说他之所以成绩下滑是因为“父亲”出差了。

 

“振作点，小子，不然等De出来了有你好受的。”他们回到公寓后，Chris坐在厨房台面上说道。

 

“还有，那位Frost*女士的确是名副其实，不是吗？你们的校长可真是够严厉。”

（*Frost：霜冻，也可以形容态度冷酷）

 

Sam克制住翻白眼的冲动，走向冰箱去拿橙汁。

 

“好了，你知道Dean回来的时候可不会和他进去时完全一样，对吧？即便只是很短的时间，少管所也能在某种程度上改变一个人。你得对他有点耐心，Sam，明白吗？然后别忘记写你那该死的作业，孩子，我不希望今天的事再发生一次。”Chris抢过他手中的塑料瓶，灌下一大口橙汁。

 

“还有，把这地方收拾干净吧。Dean再过两周就回来了。他回家时可不想看到一个猪圈，否则你就完蛋了。”

 

Sam点了点头。他得更加努力，不为其他任何人，而是为了Dean。

 

 

距离Dean被捕已经过去了一个月，Sam正站在McMichael少年管教所门口的停车场里，身后是Dean的手下们。精疲力竭地顶着一宿未眠带来的黑眼圈，心脏几乎跳进了嗓子眼，Sam在纷飞的大雪中静待着，等Dean穿过那扇门朝他走来。正午后的不久，一道身影出现在了门口，带着闲庭信步似的从容和一抹得意洋洋的笑容，Dean走了出来。

 

乍看之下，Dean和过去没什么两样。但当Sam更细致地观察，有意识地找寻他兄长为此行付出的代价时，才恍然发现它们竟是如此显而易见。Dean变得更加削瘦，颧骨处有了锐利的棱角，眼里也多了几分捕食者般的警觉。

 

但Sam总归是庆幸的，能看到Dean完好无损地归来。他如释重负地长出了一口气，然后默默地后退开来，为其他涌上前来迎接Dean的人们腾出空间。Prettyboy拍了拍他的后背，而Chris拉过他的手臂，给了他一个拥抱。紧接着，Tiny也不甘示弱地抱住了Dean，还将他从地面上举起了几英寸，Gabe则在一旁不断说着俏皮话，活跃气氛。

 

Chris特地开来了Impala，迎接Dean回家。当他们终于分别并约好了明晚一起聚会喝酒后，Sam和Dean钻进了车里。在除了Sam以外四下无人时，Dean微笑的面具第一次出现了裂缝，不是很明显，但已经足够让Sam注意到了。打着寒颤，Sam和Dean打开了暖气和刮雨器。在穿越漫天大雪回家的路上，他们谁也没有说话，但Dean始终握着Sam的手，就连该打方向灯时也不曾松开。

 

他们赶在雪下得更大之前回到了家。Dean像一只被关在笼子里的猫一样，在公寓中焦虑地走来走去。Sam几乎能看到他兄长的血管中流动的不安。他建议Dean在他准备晚餐时去洗个澡，以放松紧绷的神经。在那之后，依旧无法平静地呆在室内的Dean说服了Sam多穿些衣服，然后随他一起攀上锈迹斑斑的逃生梯，去到了这间洗衣店的屋顶。

 

整个世界都笼罩在一片岑寂的纯白之中。他们享受着这份沉默，背对散发着暖意的烟囱而坐，看着雪花逐片覆盖在这个城市之上。夜空被微弱的白色反光所点亮，大片的雪落在他们的衣角和发梢。在冰凉的新鲜空气中，再无拘束，Dean看起来平静了许多。Sam能感受到紧挨着他的那具躯体渐渐放松了下来。

 

“我喜欢雪，Sammy，它们看起来那么干净，那么自由。虽然无法逃离落地后变得肮脏晦暗的命运，就像这世界上的其他一切。但当它们还在空中时，Sam，没什么比那更美。”

 

Dean专注地凝望着天空，张开了嘴，伸出舌头去接落下的雪花。

 

看着身旁沐浴着银白色光芒的Dean，Sam的心脏毫无征兆地剧烈跳动起来，仿佛下一秒就要不堪负荷地炸开——他却只是轻声表示了赞同。

 

Sam打开公寓的门，跌跌撞撞地走了进来，带着些微的醉意。Steve的家长周末不在镇上，为Sam小小的朋友圈子提供了绝佳的派对场所。气氛比Sam原本想象的还要更加热烈，而Sam度过了一段好得出奇的时光。到了十五岁，忽然间，又瘦又高和有点书呆气质似乎又成了他的优点。

 

公寓里的灯全都熄了。Sam几点回家并不重要，因为Dean信任他。况且Dean今晚大概也在某个酒吧里。周六的晚上向来都意味着大赚一笔，而Dean从来不会放过任何一个捞钱的机会。这也是Dean升职如此之快的原因之一。Dean，事实上，在管理金钱和发掘商机上是个十足的天才。而JD不会让这样的人才得不到该有的提拔。

 

Sam哼着不成调的曲子，从冰箱里拿出了牛奶，熏肉，还有几片面包，然后脱力地坐在了餐桌旁。现下他只想随便吃些什么填饱肚子，然后一觉睡到自然醒。话虽如此，回想起今晚发生的事，Sandy甜美的嘴唇和柔软的胸脯，他觉得他大概可以在睡前先撸一发。

 

Sam咧开嘴笑了起来，他很酷，他酷极了。他在厨房里吻了Sandra Pacetti，而她是个很酷的女孩，由此可得，Sam也很酷。他咽下最后一口牛奶，捏扁了空空如也的纸盒，然后将它丢进了厨房另一头的垃圾桶里。“得分！”Sam站起身来，双手高举过头，绕着餐桌跳起了踢踏舞。

 

客厅里传来一阵低低的笑声，抑或是一声抽噎，打断了他的小小庆祝。他朝着黑暗中望去，起初什么都没看到，随即才借着街灯捕捉到了玻璃杯被举起时的反光。Sam轻声问道，“Dean，是你吗？”

 

“睡觉去，Sam。”Dean试图凶巴巴地吼他，但他的声音不知为何听起来有些怪异。Sam立刻循着声响朝他走去。“我是认真的，Sammy。赶紧睡觉去吧。”Dean疲惫的话语中夹杂着听起来像是啜泣似的声音。

 

Sam不安地舔了舔唇。这相当反常。Dean从不会这样。他得亲眼看到Dean，确认他到底怎样了。他伸出手去开桌上的台灯，却被Dean蓦地出声阻止，“别！不要，别开灯！”

 

然而为时已晚。Sam已经拉下了开关，他们小小的客厅里顿时明亮如白昼。Dean如同好莱坞老电影中的吸血鬼似的，遮住了自己的脸。“不，Sam，真见鬼。”

 

“哦天哪，Dean，你怎么了？”Sam的头脑霎时间清明起来。他急忙冲向Dean，却又在他身旁猛地刹住了脚步，举起的双手停滞在空气中，不确定该做什么。“是哪里受伤了？”

 

只见Dean满身血污，灰色的西装裤在大腿处几乎被染成了黑色，平日里清爽干净的白衬衫上也全是飞溅的血渍。而当Dean挡着脸的手脱力地搭在膝盖上时，Sam才看到他的脸上也沾满了猩红。

 

“我没事。”Dean将手中的玻璃杯重重放在茶几上时，Sam注意到了桌面上的贝瑞塔手枪。

 

“Dean——枪？发生了什么？”

 

Dean用手胡乱地抹了把脸，未干的血迹晕成了一张可怖的红色面具。“操，Sammy。我——我，一切都发生得太快了。”

 

“什么，Dean？到底是怎么回事？”

 

“我杀了人，”Dean答道，声音蓦地低了下去。

 

Dean的身体向前倾去，双手支撑在膝盖上，然后恸哭了起来。“我该死的警告过他了。我告诉他，如果他再从我们这里偷东西，我就杀了他。但他还是做了，这次偷的是钱。将近两千。我为了区区两千块钱杀了一个人，Sam。但我必须这样做……我别无选择。”

 

“没关系的，Dean，没关系。我明白。有任何目击者吗？警察会来抓你吗？”

 

Dean摇了摇头。“不。不，Chris，他清理掉了尸体。我只是……”

 

Sam坐在他身旁，伸出手环住了他。“没事了，Dean。一切都会好的。”

 

“我杀了他，Sam。我他妈的杀了他。”

 

Sam听出了他兄长语气中的绝望，安抚孩子似的轻轻摇晃着他。Dean仿佛溺水者抓住救命稻草一般，死死地抱着他的手臂，与之一同前后摇着。恍惚间Sam意识到，Dean一定吓坏了。

 

“嘿。嘿，好了，去冲个澡吧，洗干净了好上床休息。没事的，Dean。你只是做了你应该做的。”

 

Sam搀着Dean站起来，然后半扶半抱着他进了浴室。当Sam打开花洒，任由温热的水冲刷他时，Dean浑身上下的每一寸都在瑟瑟发抖。

 

Dean的手紧紧地钳住了Sam的肩膀。Sam痛得皱了皱眉。

 

“我真的应该这么做吗，Sammy？真的吗？我清楚你是怎么想的。我知道你不喜欢我做这些事。你觉得真正的我远要比现在好，但我并不是啊，Sam。我没那么聪明，不像你。但如果我能在组织里好好干，赚到够多的钱，我就能让你上任何一所你想去的学校，那样你就有朝一日能出人头地，Sam……而不是像我这样。”

 

“Dean，老天，如果我长大之后有你一半优秀，我就很满足了。你是个很好的人，Dean。你也不是非得做这些事不可，无论是为了我，还是为了其他任何人。我们总会找到别的出路。我只是不想看到你为了钱，把原本的自己歪曲得面目全非。”

 

“金钱就是一切，Sam。没了它，我们就什么都不是，只能任人宰割。”

 

Sam喉结上下滚动，回忆起了遇到Dean之前的生活。他下意识地打了个寒战，Dean说的不无道理。但Sam始终执拗地认为，一定有其他办法的。

 

 

在洗净了Dean身上的血渍，并为他换上了干净的T恤和短裤后，Sam将Dean带回了卧室，还掖好了他的被子。

 

当Sam转身离去时，Dean捉住了他的手。

 

“留下来陪陪我，好吗Sammy？”Dean蜷缩在靠近床沿的一侧，看起来那么小，那么可怜。

 

安静地点了点头，Sam将自己脱得只剩下贴身衣物。在Sam的前半生中一直根深蒂固的相处模式，此刻奇异地逆转了过来。他在Dean身后躺下，恍然发现与他的兄长相比，他竟长得这么大了。当然，他早就知道自己在身高上略胜Dean一筹，但只有在此刻，看着Dean颤抖着的背影，他才第一次清楚地意识到，在某个时刻，他已经长大了。

 

埋首在Dean的肩颈间，Sam将Dean拉入怀中，摩挲着他的手臂，努力放空思绪纷乱的大脑。而Dean则在怎么也流不干的眼泪中，不知何时便睡着了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 **-** **如今-**

 

Sam出神地凝望着窗外的落雪，并不在意一旁兀自喋喋不休的律师。Dean把几乎一切都留给了Sam，除了极个别无关紧要的例外。Sam亟不可待地想要离开这里，隐没到漫天的大雪中。他想起过去也曾有类似的场合，那是他有生以来第一次置身于这样的房间中：实木地板，厚重，华丽，却也昂贵。那时的境况不比现在愉快多少，JD的目光阴冷的蛇般紧紧缠绕，但至少还有Dean在身边在保护他。喉咙中像是死死地堵了一团棉花，任凭他再用力吞咽也无济于事。

 

起初，当得知他获得了Dean的全部财产时，Sam还是有少许诧异的。毕竟已经过去了七年。但Chris随即告知他，即便是在Sam走后，Dean的生活中也再没有过任何可以替代他位置的人。Sam若有所思地点了点头。即使一直以来都是他们二人在对抗整个世界，Sam也曾经确信，在他缺席的这几年里，Dean会找到足以填补那块空白的人。可惜事实并非如此。Dean的社交圈子相当广，每天也会和不计其数的人打交道。有的人效忠于他，还有的人畏他惧他，但现在看来，Sam是唯一一个真正爱着他的人。

 

在律师宣读完遗嘱后，Sam和其他人陆陆续续地出了门。几个人立刻点上了烟，但大部分都只是想在今晚守夜前聊几句天。Sam环顾四周。有些人是同他和Dean一起长大的，其余的都是些生面孔。是Dean在东南部黑帮的权力阶梯上独自攀爬时遇到的人们。

 

他看到了Chris，Dean的副手，眼里容不下半点瑕疵的完美主义者；还有Tiny，一直担任着Dean的保镖的角色。正在台阶旁修指甲的是Prettyboy John，Sam曾亲眼见他割开一个人的喉咙，脸上却始终保持着微笑；他身旁那个领带打得不甚整齐，正焦躁不安地来回踱步的小个子是Gabe：巧舌如簧的和事佬。无论事态多么糟糕， Gabe总能让大家冷静下来。站在他们对面，肩膀瑟缩眼眶通红——可想而知是由于哭泣——穿着皮大衣的女孩是Jo，与Dean几度分分合合的床伴，也是他出席正式“家族”场合时一贯的伪装女友。尽管对于Dean身边的人而言，他男女通吃早已不是秘密，道上的大部分人对同性间的亲密关系还是没那么友好。

 

为了抵御风寒，Sam立起了衣领，然后暂时告别了其他人。他无法遏制地反感着他们。反感着所有在Dean走向冷血杀手的路上曾推波助澜的人。

 

与充满烟草燃烧味道的拥挤灵堂相比，Dean的公寓让人不由得耳目一新。Sam对它的第一印象是，宽敞，别致，充满现代感。所有家具与摆设都是最高档的，当然了，但Dean的个人物品却少得可怜。在这里，Sam看不出任何家的感觉。

 

能够在这种地方久住，看来Dean的变化比Sam想象中还要大得多。Sam漫无目的地四处踱步。他从未来过这里，说明Dean是在他走后才搬来的。他们搬过无数次家，他们一起，他和Dean。以至于在他看来，没有Dean的地方都不像家。于Sam而言，Dean就 _是_ 家。

 

他的指尖轻抚过显然精心布置过的摆件，无论哪样都与Dean的品味完全不符。他认识的那个Dean会把老化的雪佛兰曲轴箱放在餐桌上，以便闲时修修补补。没有他的兄长生活过的痕迹，这间公寓在Sam眼中从最初的精致有设计感变成了全然的冰冷，了无生机。他宁愿回到与Dean一同搬进的第一间公寓，哪怕逼仄又破旧，也好过在这个冰雪筑成的宫殿中多呆一秒。

 

他走进卧室，思忖着也许能在这里找到过去的Dean曾经存在的证据，又或许自从Sam走后，Dean就已经彻底抹去了他所留下的一切，连同从前的那个自己也一并销声匿迹。

 

 

终于，他在床头柜上找到了寻觅已久的东西，是一张封存在相框里的，他们二人的照片。看起来是搬进第一间公寓的那天拍的。照片里的他们年轻而快乐。背景中的天色正大亮着，夜幕尚未降临。那时Sam还没揭开真相的面纱，还不知道Dean为了让他们过上这样的生活，究竟付出了多少。随着心被蓦地揪住，Sam拿着相框的手也不由得紧了紧，薄薄的玻璃吱呀作响。

 

Sam穿过两道门来到了阳台，手中仍攥着那张相片。兴许是先前殡仪馆里的暖气开得太足了，刺骨的寒风于Sam而言反而成了慰藉。即便是这么多年后，记忆中Dean在沙发上为JD张开双腿的场景依旧能让他兴奋起来。裹挟着细碎雪花的空气清明了他的头脑，平息了他的躁动，也抹去了他被这样一段污秽不堪的回忆点燃了欲火的羞愧。

 

当他俯瞰这片城市时，Sam不清楚自己到底在期待着找到些什么，或是希冀着获得些什么。Dean做出了他的选择，一个再直白不过的表态，但Sam并不想在这里结束。

 

在旅途，时差，和一切一切带来的压力下精疲力竭，Sam衣服都来不及脱，就躺到了Dean的床上。明天还要去办财产转移。再过一天，Sam就可以回到加利福尼亚，假装他的人生并没有随着Dean的死一同踏进了坟墓。

 

孤身一人躺在那里，Sam忽然发觉他已经许多年不曾和Dean在同一张床上睡觉了。在垃圾堆里度过的童年时期，分享一张床仅仅是为了相互取暖。Dean是Sam背后令人心安的温度，是Sam颈侧轻柔的鼻息。随着年龄逐渐增长，至少在Sam看来，与Dean同床共枕就不再是一件那么单纯的事了。Dean的晨勃会抵着他，就像个让他心痒难耐的邀约，让他不得不慌忙起身冲进浴室，以免暴露自己那些隐秘的欲望和念想。

 

Sam不确定Dean是对他突然跳下床的行为起了疑心，抑或只是觉得Sam已经长大了，无论是怎样，Dean都选择了主动与Sam保持距离。那之后，随着时间流逝，Dean在组织里不断晋升的同时，他与Sam也愈发疏远了。

 

就Sam所知，数不尽的男男女女曾爬上过Dean的床，无一不带着某种意图。Dean事业有成，相貌端正，处事也成熟，意味着他可以拥有他看上的几乎任何人。Sam在醋意的煎熬中度过了无数个难眠的夜晚，手中套弄着自己的性器，耳边回荡着兄长的卧室中传来的声响。

 

Sam的手下意识地伸向床的另一侧，但那里空无一人。

 

 

**-** **如今** **-**

 

在半梦半醒间浑浑噩噩度过了一宿，Sam起床时最后一次环视了四周，却只带走了那张相片。他将它装进西装外套的口袋里，然后缄默着离开了公寓。那里再没有什么值得他保存的东西了，或许从来就不曾有过。

 

 

在一个大雪纷飞的十二月清晨，Dean Winchester下葬于曼哈顿Trinity教堂的墓地里。Sam站在一旁，惊讶于出席葬礼的人数之多。Dean的许多老部下都来了，他多年的副手，Chris Kane，也不例外。

 

“我为你感到遗憾，Sam。”Kane的蓝眼睛审慎地上下打量着他，随后才给了他一个拥抱。“你要保重，孩子。”他说道，终于松开了手。

 

Sam点点头，试图挤出一个笑容。“我猜今天对你而言，在某种意义上是个好日子。还是说我得到的消息已经过时了？”

 

“不，你说得不错。我现在是组织的三把手了，以后还有升迁的可能。LaRosa家族会为Dean的死付出代价的，Sammy，这点你不用担心。”Sam僵硬地点了点头，而Chris拍了拍他的肩膀，便向后退去，身影淹没在人海。

 

等到葬礼结束，人们开始陆陆续续上前与Sam握手，然后纷纷走向停车场。车门合上时砰的一声，摩托发动机的轰鸣声，直到一切声响都渐渐远去，他依旧形单影只地伫立在墓旁，等待着，直到土被慢慢填回去，直到棺材再也不见踪影，直到所有工人们也都离去。他还在等待。等待着有谁——什么人都好——走上前来告诉他这只是个针对他开的玩笑，是一场复杂过了头的恶作剧，告诉他Dean Winchester不可能死。毕竟，Dean曾那么狡猾。这一切一定都是他精心策划的某个诡计的一部分，很快就会有人来拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他噩梦结束了。随着太阳西沉，雪地上靛青色的影子也颜色逐渐加深，但谁也没有来。

 

只留下Sam在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

 

**-** **过去-**

 

“我不敢相信这是真的，Sam！”Impala后座上，Dean看着身旁十七岁的Sam，眼神满是狂喜。“我从没想过JD会出事。更没想过他会把赌场交给我管理。天啊，小Sammy，你能相信吗？”神采熠熠的Dean看起来那么美，Sam的胸腔都在隐隐作痛。

 

“你值得这些，Dean。”Sam轻声答道，过大的手紧紧握成了拳。自从Dean第一次动手杀人那天起，Sam就选择掩饰起自己的情绪。他早就意识到了，他不仅是个同性恋，还是个爱上自己兄长的同性恋。这些年来，他一直在以一种教他自己都吃惊的无情去自我压抑，将全部精力放在学习上。现在他得到了回报。他提早同龄人几乎两年从高中毕业，并且拿到了斯坦福的全额奖学金，专业是政治。再过两周，他就要出发去加利福尼亚了。

 

“Sortino家的那些人会付出代价的。我会让他们用鲜血来偿还，Sam，他们对JD做的那些事。”

 

Sam疲惫地点了点头。

 

“来吧，我们再去下一家酒吧。天色还早着呢，对吧，Chris？”Dean对司机问道。他已经醉得没法亲自驾驶他的baby了。

 

“我想也许，老大，也许我应该送你回家。明天还有不少事要处理。你得好好睡一觉。”

 

“真扫兴！Sammy，你会和我一起来的，对吧？”

 

Sam沮丧地摇摇头。“我觉得这次，Chris说得有道理，老兄。现在已经离休息时间过去很久了。”

 

“真见鬼的扫兴，”Dean口齿含混不清地抱怨道，又抿了一口手中的威士忌。“那好，开车送我到随便什么地方就好，我自己去找乐子。”

 

说罢，Dean在角落里蜷缩了起来，Sam趁机点头示意Chris开车回家。在那时，“家”意味着东北部富人区里一栋相对比较朴素的建筑。Sam知道，JD的死意味着他们又要搬家了，但又话说回来，Sam也快要离开了。他试图忽略这个念头给他带来的痛楚：没法在他兄长淋浴时不成调的歌声中醒来，没法趁着回到自己房间之前瞥一眼半裸的Dean。早晨还没灌下第一杯咖啡时，睡眼朦胧，反应迟钝的可爱的Dean。交易或是突袭成功之后，昂首阔步地回到家时，绿眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角不住上扬的意气风发的Dean。

 

当然，也有些东西是Sam不会想念的： Dean发脾气时可怕的怒火，以及他变得冷漠又刻薄的场合。还有偷偷摸摸回到家，不想让Sam发现的，浑身浴血的Dean。但比那还要更糟的，是受伤的Dean。Sam最不愿见到的是Dean自己的血。

 

Sam叹了口气，将纷乱的思绪搁置一旁。他注意到了，一旦被酒精和种种情绪所充满，他就总是往消极的方面想。事情其实没那么糟。他低头看着陷入沉睡的Dean。Dean抽了抽鼻子，依旧是缩成一团，却翻过了身来，条件反射地朝着Sam的方向寻求温暖。Sam笑了起来，抬起一只手臂，为Dean腾出地方，好让他更加靠近。

 

在后视镜中目睹了一切，Chris笑着摇了摇头。“你们果然是兄弟，伙计。”

 

他们半扶半抱着Dean进了卧室，然后将他丢在了那张特大号的床上，身上还穿着阿玛尼黑西装。

 

Chris扬起眉，无声地询问是否需要帮助，但Sam只是摆了摆手。“没事的伙计，交给我就好。”Sam笑着说道。Chris耸耸肩，做了个道别的手势，走出了房间。

 

现在，身高六点五英尺，Sam确信自己可以照顾好Dean，如果必要的话，甚至还可以把他一路抱上来。他愉快地低低哼了一声。这或许是他最后一次再看到Dean的裸体了。

 

Sam轻轻褪去Dean的外套，然后将他翻过来，面朝天花板，以便继续脱剩下的衣物。

 

Sam小心翼翼地解开了Dean的衬衫扣子，掀开光滑的布料，露出Dean点缀着零星雀斑的胸膛。他最近一直在锻炼，而Sam的指尖正欣赏地描摹着尚不明显的六块腹肌的轮廓。Sam停顿了片刻，才抚上Dean身上最近新添的疤痕。肩上的一个弹痕，腹部的类似刀刃的利器留下的疤，以及腰侧一道长长的，凹凸不平的痕迹，Sam始终猜不出是什么造成的。

 

Dean在睡梦中咕哝了些什么。

 

“没事的，哥哥，有我在。”Sam说着，因罪恶感而匆忙直起了腰，脱掉了一边的衣袖，接着将Dean翻向另一侧，好完全脱下整件衬衫。

 

叹息着，他的手指不由自主地攀上了Dean的乳尖，在挺翘的肉粒周围划着圈。Sam俯下身来，深吸了一口Dean独有的草木气息，像新鲜修剪过的草坪，也像枪油，隐约还透着一丝肉桂味道。Sam伸出舌头，轻舔过一边的小小凸起，在Dean呜咽一声翻过身去，嘴里还念念有词地嘟囔着什么的时候猛地停下了动作向后退去。

 

袜子丢在房间角落的洗衣篮里，鞋子放在壁橱前的地上，衣物则在椅子上整整齐齐地叠成一摞，Sam从中抽出一件干净的T恤，套在了Dean的头上。Dean近来喜欢穿拳击短裤，而Sam也乐于看到米白色的棉布勾勒出的臀部曲线，以及布料下隐约可见的，半硬的性器轮廓。

 

“Sammy，是你吗？”Dean轻声问道，听起来有种微妙的脆弱感。Sam将床单拉扯平整，让他的兄长仰面躺在了床中央。

 

“嗯，是我，Dean。你很安全。我们现在到家了。你只是有点喝多了。”

 

“他利用了我，Sam……他有时候真的很伤人。”

 

Sam不需要知道Dean口中的“他”是谁。不需要更多的问题。他只是伸出双臂环住了Dean，脸埋在Dean的脖颈间。“我知道，Dean。我一直都知道。”

 

“我——我从没想要——”

 

“我知道，Dean。”Sam将一个个蝴蝶似的轻吻印在Dean的面颊，印在他柔软的低垂的眼睑，以及他强而有力的颈部线条上。Dean着，头微微向后仰去，好让Sam更方便动作。看到Dean如此轻易就听任他摆布，Sam不由得自喉间发出幼兽般满足的低吼。无视理智的阻挠，Sam很快便吻上了Dean的嘴唇，而Dean只是若有若无地叹息了一声，顺从地为他张开了嘴。

 

“我想要的一直都只有你而已，Sammy。只有你。”

 

伴随着颤抖的吐息，Sam的舌头亟不可待地挤进了Dean口中。他不想再听下去了，不想再听Dean说些他清醒时会后悔的话，不想让此刻的旖旎在晨光中只会凋零成谎言。

 

“嘘。别说了，Dean。今晚让我来照顾你就好。”加深了这个吻，Sam探索着Dean口中的每一个角落，只在他以为Dean终于无暇言语时才停下来换了口气。

 

Dean睁开了满是倦意的双眼。“一直都只有你，Sammy。”他的手拂过Sam几乎及肩的棕发。“太长了。不过还挺适合你的，baby。别告诉别人这是我说的。”

 

“不会的，Dean，我不会的。”Sam一边保证着，一边一路向下吻着Dean的胸膛，用一连串的舔舐和啃咬连结起每个雀斑。

 

重心落在手肘上，Dean支起身来，向Sam伸出手。

 

然而Sam的手落在了他胸口，将他轻轻向后推去。“躺下，Dean。你来享受就好。”Sam从床头柜的抽屉里翻出了他早已知晓肯定会在那里的润滑剂，将它放在床沿上做好准备。

 

Dean不是Sam上过床的第一个男人。还在上学时，Sam就已经逐渐熟悉起了同性之间的性爱。那之后，Sam原以为这件事永远不可能发生，然而事实是，有生以来的第一次，作为犯罪家族的一份子成了他的优势；他稍稍动用了他的身份，在Dean所经营的镖局中学习了他所需要知道的，有关如何取悦男性的一切。他利用自己日渐高大的身形去寻找可以作为练习对象的男孩和年轻男子，直到他对自己已经有了相当的自信。他想带给Dean快乐，而一个处男毫无章法的摸索显然不是最理想的选择。

 

说实话，他从未确信自己能走到这一步，但既然事已至此，Sam会做力所能及的一切，去让今晚成为他们之间弥足珍贵的回忆。

 

Sam含住了一边的乳头，吮吸着凸起的肉粒，舌头来回舔弄着它。然后他咬了下去，轻轻地，更多地像是用牙齿刮蹭。Dean倒吸一口气，下意识地弓起了背。满意地微笑着，Sam将他的注意力转移到了被冷落的乳尖上，然后先是在周围乳晕上留下一串温热湿润的痕迹，才张口含住了它。Sam一边以唇舌抚慰着它，一边将另一个乳头在指腹间轻捻。Dean的头向后仰去，发出一阵愉悦的低吟。

 

小小地用力咬了下，Sam才放过了第二个乳头，舌尖一路向下舔舐到Dean半勃的性器。对不断充血胀大的部位视而不见，Sam直奔着Dean的卵袋而去。Dean不住地扭动起来，Sam不得不双手摁住Dean的胯部，才终于含住了他的卵袋，随即用舌头温柔地舔弄起来。半晌才不情不愿地离开，Sam开始专注于Dean已经完全勃起，正可爱地挺立在他的小腹前的性器。

 

Sam赞赏地发出低低的喉音，然后用舌头描摹着柱身上的血管，自底部一路向上，特意用手揉了揉龟头，以刺激那里敏感的神经。当舌尖碰到Dean渗着前液的顶端时，他愉快地注意到了Dean的手死死揪住了床单。他轻松地一口含住了Dean，没费多少功夫就让他进入到了自己的咽喉深处。熟能生巧嘛。

 

“哦上帝！Sam！”Dean叫道，扭动幅度之大，险些从床上跌下去。所幸Sam的手稳住了他。口中被性器所填满，Sam抬眼看着Dean，而Dean被这幅景象刺激得不禁呻吟出了声，双眼猫似的眯作两道缝，任由他的弟弟为他口交。

 

熟练地挤了些润滑剂在手上，Sam一只手搭在Dean平坦的腹部，另一只手伸向Dean挺翘的臀瓣，湿滑的手指探索进臀缝中央。

 

Sam抬起头来继续照料Dean的性器，灵巧的舌头在顶端游走，只留下一根手指在满是褶皱的入口处划着圈。Dean发出的声音令Sam面红耳赤，于是他再次含住了Dean的整个性器，有节奏地上下吞吐。

 

Sam修长的手指还没来得及插进Dean的后穴，Dean就哀鸣着射了出来，精液尽数流进了Sam的咽喉。Sam并未停下手上的动作，直到他找到了那一小块凸起，才一边按摩Dean的前列腺，一边吞下他的最后几滴精液。

 

“哦天啊，哦上帝……Sam……Sammy。”Dean眼神迷离地喃喃道。伴随着泥泞的水声，Sam吐出了Dean的性器。双腿间硬得生疼，Sam闭上眼，伸出手去抚慰自己的下半身。Dean能满足就够了。

 

“没事的，Sam……”Dean的声音忽然响起，Sam诧异地抬起头望去，双颊潮红。“我想要这样。”Dean恳求道。“我想要你。拜托了……”

 

Sam再次闭上了眼，这次是出于全然不同的原因。睁开眼后，他有些手忙脚乱地解开了自己的皮带，然后脱下了裤子。

 

Dean的双腿邀约似的大张着，仅仅是亲眼目睹这幅因他而起的淫靡姿态，就让Sam差点当即射了出来。

 

“Dean，你确定吗？”Sam试图掩藏声音中的颤抖却失败了。但他需要确认这一点。

 

Dean的神情既急切又饥渴。“来吧，Sammy。”

 

Sam为自己的性器做好了润滑。他将Dean摆弄成了正确的姿势：仰躺着，但腰以下向一侧扭去，膝盖并拢，露出他泛着润滑剂光泽的粉色后穴。Sam手指轻而易举地插了进去，先是一根，然后两根，三根。蓦地警觉了起来，Dean咕哝着抱怨道，“见鬼，Sammy，你到底有多大？”

 

Sam笑了笑。“相当大，De。不想伤着你。”

 

“操。我会先被你急死的。”Sam惊讶地看到Dean的性器又胀大了几分。“操。要做就赶紧做。”Dean骂道。

 

一只手搭在Dean的大腿根上，Sam朝着他的臀部滑去，享受着手中紧致的触感。Dean阖上眼帘，又骂了一句。“操你，见鬼的混球。”

 

Sam直接笑出了声，然后拍了拍Dean的臀瓣，以转移他的注意力。他向下望去，他的性器缓缓没入Dean美丽的粉红色后穴的景象令他几乎入迷。不自觉地又拍打了下掌中的臀肉，他看到那片皮肤浮上了一层酡红，感受到轻微的震颤从Dean的甬道传到他的性器。再一次的拍打带来了更激烈的反应，Dean的后穴直接在他周围收紧了起来。

 

Dean倒吸一口气。“谁会想到我的弟弟口味还挺重？”

 

闻言，Sam猛地闭上了眼，咬住下唇。他需要更有节制才行。他想让他们的性爱持续的时间更长一些，想听到Dean的哀求。当Sam终于找回了自控力时，Dean正在不耐地扭来扭去。长长地呼出一口带颤的吐息，Sam笑了起来。是时候上正餐了。

 

他开始猛烈地在他兄长体内冲撞。他本想慢慢来，让Dean有足够时间去好好享受，但如果说面前Dean充血的性器拍击着小腹的景象只代表一件事的话，那就是Dean已经充分准备好了，并且比他更加热切，更加急不可耐。

 

Sam俯下身来进攻Dean的嘴唇，舌头挤进Dean的口中攻城掠地。想要用每一种可能的方式 _进入_ 他兄长体内的欲求强烈得不容忽视。被上下夹击着的Dean呻吟出声，Sam伸出手去握住Dean的性器，沾满了润滑剂的手指毫不费力地快速套弄着，还不忘特地关照下敏感的顶端。

 

他很想看Dean不靠其他任何刺激，单纯在他的操弄下就射出来，但今晚的重点应该是满足Dean。同时，随着Sam的手上下动作，Dean肿胀的顶端在他的手指间时隐时现的模样实在太过火辣，让Sam仅仅是看着就攀上了快感的顶峰。

 

Dean在Sam过紧的抓握中不由得哀叫出声，再加上后穴中倏地涌进的热流，双重刺激下，终于也射在了Sam手上。

 

不愿离开温暖的绿洲般舒适的Dean，Sam同样也躺在了床上，躺在Dean身边，性器却依旧深埋在他的兄长体内。不过一会儿，气息尚未平复，他又开始在Dean的甬道中恶作剧似的进进出出。Dean不适地轻哼，而仅凭这一声响动，Sam青少年精力旺盛的性器就有了再次变硬的趋势。

 

Dean扭过头来看着Sam，得意洋洋地笑道，“我还以为你喜欢那种害羞的。”

 

Sam欺身上前，吻了他。

 

“一直都是你，Dean，一直都只喜欢你。”

 

“从什么时候开始的，Sam？”

 

“从你捡到我的那天起。为什么我们竟然拖了这么久才走到今天这步？”

 

“谁知道呢，Sammy。不过直到你走前，我们都可以好好享受了。”

 

**-** **如今** **-**

 

是啊，究竟是为什么，Sam思忖着，凝视着脚边现下已然填埋得与周围地面别无二致的墓穴。他环顾四周。又开始下雪了，还只是极其细碎的小雪，但骤降的气温还是让Sam不禁打了个寒战。这念头不知缘何而起，但Sam始终认为Dean本应该出现。快点啊，Dean。Sam再次环顾四周，但周围始终不曾瞥见半个人影。什么都没有。更不用提即便混入人群中他也能一眼认出的，Dean的身影。

 

一股令人窒息的绝望充斥了Sam的胸腔，他不可置信地踉跄着从墓边后退开来。他这么长时间都得以保持着冷静，是因为他坚信这一切都只是一场戏。那个Dean Winchester不可能死。Sam一定是错过了些什么。他的手指狠狠插进鬓发间，指尖的动作如同思绪般纷乱，试图回忆起有没有什么他忽略了的线索，有没有什么本该注意到的提示，告诉他应该去往哪个地方，去找寻一直在等着他的Dean。终于，几乎是啜泣着，他转身穿过墓园，如释重负地奔向了角落中的那块小小的天使墓碑。

 

**-** **过去** **-**

 

“斯坦福完全不知道他们在做什么，居然给你全额的奖学金，”Dean笑道，“只要记得，如果你不想再学了，我也能给你提供全职工作。随时都可以，小弟。”Dean坐在Sam的床沿，戏谑地瞥了Sam一眼。Sam做了个鬼脸，继续将他并不算多的个人物品塞进包里。

 

“为什么不和我一起走？趁早从这些不光彩的勾当里脱身，以免落得和JD一样的结局，或是更糟。和我一起去斯坦福吧。找一个干净的身份，Dean，一个全新的开始。你赚的钱已经够多了。”说着，Sam抬手示意Dean的新家，比他们以往住过的任何一个都要更宽敞，更气派。

 

一个带着些许惆怅的笑容在Dean脸上转瞬即逝。“你还不知道吗，Sam？我已经没有退路了。从来就没有过。我陷得太深了，兄弟。我只是——我不想失去这一切。我是拼上了性命，才爬到了现在这个位置。所以你说完了没有？时间不等人，我们还没来得及在每个房间都做一次呢。”

 

这个提议让Sam脸上一热。自从第一晚之后，他和Dean在这方面的热情简直就像两只到了发情期的兔子。他在公寓的几乎每个地方都操过Dean，而现在他们又搬进了新的别墅。他也曾想过让Dean操他，但每次都说不出口。他从未让任何一个练习对象操过他，因为他们中没有哪个能让他投入到想要发展这一步。一直以来，他都在为Dean保留着自己的这部分，企盼着终有一天Dean能用他看Dean时的目光看待他，爱着他。

 

但现在他有些畏缩。他担心目前的Dean并不想要这样的他。担心Dean会明白Sam已经将自己毫无保留地给了他，担心这会像是在某种程度上迫使Dean与他一同离开纽约。

 

尽管他们之间有过美妙的性爱，Dean从未提及这件事对他们的关系的改变。没有什么海枯石烂的承诺，也没有什么至死不渝的爱，有的只是亲情层面的，不曾越界的情感表达，以及他乐在其中的事实。除此以外，Dean只字不提。

 

在过去的几年中，Dean不但没有表现过想要把Sam留在身边的念头，反而鼓励他去申请与曼哈顿大半个国家之遥的学校，甚至是去海外留学。这对Sam而言是个不小的打击，但他能理解。终于能甩掉碍事的弟弟，过上自己的生活，Dean一定都迫不及待了。他们在一起的最后几周转瞬即逝，无论是杀戮后的Dean，还是即将远行的Sam，都愈发显得如饥似渴。到头来，Sam不过也是Dean所征服的无数床伴中的一员而已。

 

Dean并非有意伤害Sam。准确来讲，Dean始终相当配合，还时常主动取悦他的弟弟。于Dean而言，他们的关系不过是种消遣方式，于Sam则不然。随着时间流逝，Sam日渐发觉这只让他对Dean的爱欲交织有增无减。

 

现今，坐在开往加利福尼亚的大巴上，像是个真情实感得不合时宜的一夜情对象终于被请出了门，到了Sam不得不面对现实的时候。这是件好事，是他一直渴望着的事。他憎恶先前的生活，对它从未有过半分好感，而斯坦福是他就此脱身，一了百了的完美机会。如果一直被困在这样的生活中，终有一日他会对“罪魁祸首”的Dean也产生反感。这是他最不愿见到的。

 

“我很抱歉，Dean。真希望你能改变主意。我觉得我们在那里也能生活得很好……”

 

Dean伸出手，温柔地捧住了Sam的下颌，“别说了，Sam。别这么说。你有你的生活，我也有我的。现在，给我一个吻吧。送你去机场之前，我还有点东西想让你看看。”

 

一路无言。Dean升起了防护屏，将他们与前排的Tiny隔绝开来。Sam的眉毛随之扬起。

 

“听着，Sam。我想让你知道，如果我遭遇了任何不测，我——总之，一切都会留给你，兄弟。我希望你能开心，Sam。无论你相信与否，我都希望你能在外面开拓出属于你自己的一片天地。”

 

Sam瞠目结舌地注视着他，“Dean，我从没想要……”

 

“没事，我明白的，大脚怪。来抱一个。”说着，Dean将Sam拽进怀里，紧紧抱住了他。Sam阖上眼帘，在兄长的臂膀中全然放松，然后一边深深呼吸着Dean熟悉的气息，一边任由泪水决堤般滑落自己的面庞。Dean的双臂所围成的这一方空间是Sam所知道的，世界上最安全的地方。从若干年前，Dean出手搭救了那个惊恐的小男孩起，他就对这一点坚信不疑。

 

等Sam回过神来，Dean正用肩膀撞了撞他的。“好了，大家伙。该起床了。”

 

Sam抬起头。他居然直接在Dean怀中睡着了。

 

“我们到了。”Dean声音晦暗不明。

 

Sam睡眼朦胧地望向车窗外，却被周围的墓碑驱散了最后一丝倦意。

 

“我们这是在哪里，Dean？”

 

“Trinity公墓，我想给你看点东西。准确说，很久以来我一直都想。”

 

趁Tiny叼着烟去停车时，Dean背上了他带来的一个小背包，然后牵住了Sam的手。从Dean轻车熟路的动作中不难看出他很清楚自己的目的地，但Sam猜不透其中的缘由。他们二人谁也没有葬在这里的家人朋友。

 

Dean终于放慢了脚步，伸出手去抚摩一块灰色大理石的墓碑。墓碑的基底很朴素，但在那之上，伫立着一尊栩栩如生的天使雕像，胸口还抱着一个婴儿。

 

Sam挑眉，目光随着Dean的手一并攀上了天使的双翼。Dean耸了耸肩，促狭地笑道，“我希望有人能在她长眠时保护好她，Sam。”

 

Sam向下看去，双眼蓦地圆睁。他脱力地跪倒在了碑石前，泪水模糊了视线。迟疑着，他的手最终还是抚上了墓碑的铭文。

 

“永远的守护与爱，Stephanie Anne Singer Winchester”。

 

颤抖的指尖描摹着每个字母与那行字下的日期中的每个数字。他胸口一阵紧缩，心悸得几近窒息。他抬起头来望着他的兄长，他的恋人，他的保护者。“你是怎么……？”

 

“我找到了她，Sam。很久以前我就向你保证过，我会做到的。只是一直没能有合适的时机告诉你，那时你还太年轻了。后来，当一切终于步入正轨，我又不想让你难过。但既然你要走了，我还是希望你能知道，我会保证她的安全。”

 

Sam踉跄着站起身来，心脏都快要承载不下过多的情绪。站稳后，他做的第一件事是抱住了他的兄长，紧紧地，紧紧地，就像永不会放手。

 

毫不费力地把比他稍矮的兄长拥入怀中，这感觉有些微妙。Dean的身影一直看起来那么高大，但直到真正地抱着他，Sam才意识到如今的Dean与他相比，已经是个头更小的一方了。更为脆弱，更应当被精心照料的那一方，就像Stephy。这个念头让Sam不禁啜泣出声。

 

“你只需要再做一件事，Sam。”终于脱离了Sam的桎梏，Dean笑着轻声说道。他从兜里掏出一块洁白的手帕，拭干了Sam的眼角。

 

“还有什么，Dean？你已经把一切都打理好了。”

 

“临走前，你还得再给Stephanie一件东西。”

 

Dean开始在他的背包中翻找着什么。片刻后，他拿出了一个小小的，破旧不堪的玩具熊。

 

“哦天哪，熊先生！我以为他在搬家的时候丢了。翻箱倒柜也没能再找到他。我还让Consuela向我保证，如果她找到了一定会寄给我。原来是你把他藏起来了。绑架犯。”Sam瞪着他责备道，然后一把抢过熊先生搂在胸前，仿佛是在安慰它似的，就像他年幼时曾做的那样。

 

Dean看起来有些窘迫。“抱歉，Sammy。我得确保它大小刚好。”说着，Dean在天使雕像下方一个隐蔽的微型键盘上摁了几下。一扇小小的暗门打开了。

 

“为熊先生量身定做，好让他陪着她，Sam。即使在夜里也能保护她。”

 

“Dean……我……”满溢着泪水的双眼已经看不清他的兄长了。他能做的只有紧紧握住Dean的手，力气如此之大，他几乎听到了骨骼碎裂的声响。“你还记得。”

 

“我记得关于你的一切，Sam，还有关于Stephy的。走吧，baby，时间到了。”

 

点点头，第无数次地擦干了泪，Sam将熊先生轻轻放进了天使脚下那个与他完美契合的匣子中。Dean再次摁下一串数字后，门悄声无息地合拢了。“密码有六位数，是你的生日，如果你哪天想来看看熊先生的话。”

 

Dean的眉眼依旧是微笑的弧度，但当Sam看清他眼角也有泪光时，心下不由得一阵震颤。

 

Dean皱了皱鼻子，佯装不经意地用手拂过眼角，“我们真的得走了，不然会迟到的，小姑娘。”

 

Sam破涕为笑抱住Dean，然后吻了他。“我爱你，Dean Winchester。”

 

那是他对Dean说过的最后一句话。

 

**-** **如今** **-**

 

Sam头也不回地穿过大半个公墓，在Stephanie的墓前猛地停下了脚步。如果Dean要在哪里与他会合的话，那只能是在这里。Sam气喘吁吁地蹲下身来，对他的妹妹喃喃了几句祈祷词，还向熊先生轻声打了个招呼。

 

他拂去石碑上的落叶，静静等待着。

 

等到夕阳西下，雪停了，墓园也彻底空空荡荡。

 

等到皓月东升，又开始有零星雪花落在肩头。

 

等到寒意渗透皮肤深入骨髓，他终于明白应该放手。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

**-** **如今** **-**

 

曼哈顿之行后，在斯坦福的生活相较之下几乎有些不真实。Sam及时回到了工作岗位，以迎接一月的新学期。尽管他显得比以往更加冷淡，更加阴郁，也没有人对此提出异议。他能听到学生们私下里议论着他的回归，能看到公寓门口堆积如山的报纸上诸如“犯罪组织头目被击毙”和“Winchester 恐怖统治时期的终结”的头条。即便从未有人敢于直接上前询问，问他是不是 _那个_ Winchester的兄弟，异样的眼神与议论纷纷却从不间断。

 

大学熟悉的走廊不但没有让Sam感到安心，反而只带来一种疏离感，仿佛自己根本不属于这里。他对教书的热情灯芯似的咝咝着熄灭，注意力也终日里不知飘向了何处。无法摆正心态面对这一切，就连坚持到学期末也比想象中更为艰难。所幸他还有朋友与同事们，比如Jess和Jo，在始终鼓励并支持着他，他才得以顺利结束了这个学期。

 

到头来，得到Dean的钱于他而言成了一件小小幸事。它给了Sam随意休假还不用担心收入的自由。毕竟，鉴于在过去的四个月里发生的事，学校一定也很高兴能甩掉他。可想而知，既然这所声名在外的教育机构想避免一切被卷入丑闻的风险，把它最年轻的教授之一送去什么地方——大学校园除外的任何地方——看起来是个不错的选择。

 

出乎意料的是，校方既批准了他的休假，还保证会在之后继续雇用他。直到他归来为止，之前的职位都会原封不动地等待他，因此这段时间里他彻底成了自由身。对新处境的不适应，对过多的闲暇时间的茫然无措，以及对Dean的死的难以释怀，这些都让Sam对下一步该做什么踌躇不定。

 

最终想出了解决办法的是Jess，建议Sam在湖畔或是海边这类紧挨水域的地方度度假。她认为换个新环境有助于他转移注意力，正是这个想法说动了Sam。他出租了在镇上的公寓，然后用Dean的钱买下了一间海边的小屋，恰好位于圣地亚哥和提华纳之间。

 

原先计划中的逗留几天成了一住就是好几个月，宁静的海平息了他心中的躁动与烧灼。Sam过着几乎是苦行僧般的生活，只时不时进城去储备生活必需品。Impala看起来也很享受加利福尼亚的海风。他用船把它一并运来了这里。他无法将它留在曼哈顿不管不顾，毕竟她是所剩无几的，他与旧生活的连结之一。至少在这里，他能亲自照料她。这是他欠Dean的。

 

在驶向城中的十五分钟的路途上，他又想起了Dean。现在是十二月初，再过一周，Dean就已经离去整整一年了。念及此，Sam的大脑倏地一片空白。即便过去了将近一年，一切还是看起来那么不真实。不知何时他才会习惯，他的兄长早已不存在的这个世界。

 

Sam打了个寒战。加利福尼亚的冬天来得不如纽约的那般严酷，但每年的这个时候，大海都是一片涌动着风暴的灰白，空气中也弥漫着刺骨的冰冷。他出神地望向窗外。如果他在这一两天内开到山里去，说不定就能看到雪了。他怀念雪景。

 

采购完所需的日用品之后，他将Impala停在了他最喜欢的一家咖啡厅对面。他有些赶时间。Jess下午一点会准时打来电话，而他不想错过他们每周一次的谈天。

 

他不得不承认，比起恋人，他们还是更适合做朋友。如果Sam能对自己坦诚些的话，就能看到他之所以与Jess有过那段短暂的恋情，与其说是出于爱情，不如说是出于寂寞。那时他们都还是大一新生，而Jess风趣友善又热情，有着Dean身上那些他留恋不已的全部特质。好几个月才通一次的电话，敷衍了事的圣诞祝福，以及完全站不住脚的“太忙了”的借口，无一不让Sam感到深深的迷茫与孤寂。

 

他和Jess是和平分手的。他们毕业后都留在斯坦福任教，并且发现作为朋友时，他们的关系反而更为融洽了。Jess，以及她的好友兼同事，Jo，也成了Sam近些年来关系最紧密的人。新学期开始以来，Jess一直在催促他走出目前的状态，他却始终停滞不前。事实上，他认为自己现下完全没有回到工作岗位的能力，也不愿离开在这里好不容易觅得的一方静谧。Jess指责他在逃避现实。Sam觉得她说得有道理，但粉饰太平总好过直面鲜血淋漓。即便如此，他有时还是会想念她的脸，会想要守在电话前等待他们每周例行的通话。

 

他快步走进了咖啡厅，想点一杯摩卡和几个外带的牛角面包。他不愿承认，但他在某种程度上开始对这种黄油过量的点心上瘾了，每次进城都忍不住顺手捎几个回家。

 

“嘿，Charlie，”Sam微笑着走向柜台。

 

“还是老规矩，Sam？”Charlie笑道。自从Sam第一次来到镇上起，这个娇小的红发女孩就毫不掩饰自己对他的欣赏。最终，为了寻求平静，Sam只得坦白他早已心有所属。Charlie起初有些遗憾但依旧保持着风度，于是，在那之后的几个月里，他们逐渐成了关系不错的朋友。

 

“有个坏消息，Sam。”Charlie皱起眉，沉痛地摇了摇头。“事实上，是坏透了的消息。我们的牛角面包卖光了，亲爱的。有个人一口气买了很多。我很抱歉，Sam。如果我知道你今天要来，一定会给你留一个的。”

 

因为这个噩耗而心灰意冷，Sam失落地看着货架。“哦。这可太糟了。”

 

“我听说肉桂卷也不错。需要我给你加热一个吗？”Charlie朝他挑了挑眉，咧嘴笑道。

 

“哈！我就知道你居心叵测，想让我对别的东西上瘾。”Sam看了看表，摇摇头，“好吧，其实现在不行，我快迟到了。也许下次你可以试着把我招募进肉桂阵营？”

 

端起他的咖啡，Sam穿过车流稀疏的马路。他近来有种奇怪的感觉，好像他正被谁监视着一样。过去的一年里，他偶尔也有过同样的感觉，并把它归结为是从前在黑帮里认识的人，在暗中关照着他的生活。但上次他有所察觉时，已经是许久之前了。他一边在兜里翻找着钥匙，一边用眼角余光留心着周围，却再不曾发现任何可疑之处。对自己摇了摇头，他甩开疑虑与过分活跃的想象力，钻进了车里。

 

他与Jess的谈话愉快而轻松，最棒的是，他巧妙地岔开了她千方百计试图委婉提起的任何敏感话题。只在她最终还是选择直说出口，问他下学期是否会回来的时候，他才不得不作出明确回应。

 

“我真的不确定，Jess。”

 

“这是什么意思，不确定？”

 

Sam耸耸肩。“我只是没有那种感觉，好吗？”

 

“不，这不好，Sam。你没有哪种感觉？”

 

Sam叹息着，不安地换了换坐姿。“我感受不到教书的欲望，没有热情，也没有火花。它们一直是我最大的动力，直到现在。我想——我想我大概还没能完全恢复。”

 

“已经快一年了，Sam。你还要用多久才能放下Dean？自从你搬来这里，你哥几乎就没再同你讲过话。在他眼里，洛杉矶大概和外太空没什么区别。见鬼，为了不让你趁假期回家，他简直用尽了世界上能找到的每一个借口。我还记得你被他这样搪塞的时候有多难过，Sam。你的哥哥已经忘记了过去，现在，你也应该做同样的事。”

 

Sam试图挤出一个笑容，但苦涩万分的嘴角已经无法上扬。Dean的公寓看起来一点都不像他早已对过去忘怀。至少从那张相片看来，他心中的某个部分始终未曾改变。Sam的眼神游移不定。“我不知道，我只是一直不在状态。但我会考虑明年春天回去的。现在……我只是需要更多时间，好吗？”

 

“嗯，那好吧。嘿，也许Jo和我应该在圣诞假期去找你，小聚几天？”

 

“好的，听起来棒极了，”Sam应道，惊讶地发现自己说出这句话时竟是真心实意。他们约好用邮件商榷详细安排后，就结束了这段通话。

 

那之后，Sam用剩菜凑合着当作晚饭，早早睡去了。

 

即便早已精疲力竭，他却依旧无法安眠。当天晚上第三次惊醒之后，他平躺着，目光在天花板胶着良久，努力放空自己，好让睡意再次降临。半小时后他彻底放弃了，烦躁地坐起身来。或许一杯热茶和一本书会更有效。

 

他径直走向冰箱拿出橙汁，直接就着纸盒灌下一大口。尾椎处莫名升起一股寒意，让他不禁转过身来，直直望进淹没了起居室的，深不见底的黑暗之中。

 

“有人吗？是谁？”Sam吞咽下喉间涌动的不安，摸索着打开了电灯的开关。洗手池上方老旧的灯泡蓦地亮了起来，但微弱的光只足以笼罩这间小小的厨房，就连起居室的边缘也只是堪堪触及。Sam在一片昏暗中眯起了眼。

 

看不出一点异象，Sam试图将一切再次归咎于他的想象力。他转身将水壶放在炉子上，然而就在这时，他的耳朵捕捉到了一声细微的，玻璃杯与木制桌面的碰撞声。

 

“谁？我有枪。”Sam一把枪都没有，但这样听起来更有威慑力。

 

“不是吧，你跟阔别多年的兄弟就这么打招呼？”

 

Sam的大脑飞速运转着直至过载，一时间除了出神地盯着那片阴影以外竟做不出其他动作。渐渐地，直到他的眼睛适应了半明半昧的房间，才终于有什么从浓稠的黑暗中隐约浮现出来，是一个坐在沙发上的人影，以及茶几上酒杯上的反光。他甚至不用费力去辨识那人的轮廓，只凭那句话，那个声音……

 

“Dean……”脱口而出的是哽咽的低语。Sam勉力吞咽了下。他的心脏被紧紧攫住，几乎没有了跳动的余地。Dean。Dean还活着。

 

“你还活着，”嘶哑的声音自齿缝间挤出。

 

“是啊。”

 

“怎么可能？”Sam刚刚朝着幽暗的起居室迈进一步，那人影就站起身，向他走来。透过窗棂洒下的一汪月光所点亮的，是Dean的脸。Sam猛地倒吸了一口气。真的是Dean。他看起来精神不错，是许多年未曾有过的年轻模样，仿佛他终于从肩上卸下了某种重担。

 

Dean又走近了几步，双臂舒展开来，给了Sam一个拥抱。被满溢的情绪所淹没，Sam在Dean的怀抱中闭上双眼，同时条件反射地抬手回抱住他。Dean，此刻就他面前，并且从不曾死去。

 

Dean长叹一声，紧了紧环住Sam的手。“Sammy。哦，Sam，我已经期待这一刻好几个月了。我不想操之过急，以防有人盯上你。”

 

“你到底是怎么……”

 

“嘘。”Dean给了Sam一个吻，不偏不倚落在嘴唇上。温热柔软的触感让Sam不由得张开了嘴，呻吟出声。

 

像是过了一个世纪那么久，直到缺氧和疑问的双重压力强烈得再不容忽视，Sam才结束了这个吻，直直瞪着Dean。“告诉我。”Sam声音中的痛楚和防备无处藏匿。

 

“证人保护，小Sammy。很抱歉没能早些告诉你，但就像我刚才说的，我必须确保你没有被跟踪。毕竟我在纽约树敌无数。”

 

“从你在西部站住脚起，我已经计划了很多年该如何退出。首先，我得离开你，而且看起来一定要足够真实可信。那是最艰难的部分，之后的事都轻而易举了，托FBI们的福。”Dean伸出手来捧住Sam的面颊，而Sam下意识地迎了上去。

 

“但你的死，那张照片看起来那么逼真。”Sam试图不去熄灭因遭背叛而燃起的怒火，但事实上Dean生着老茧的温热手指已经占据了他的全部注意力，其余都无暇顾及。

 

“是啊，直接躺在地上真的很冷，要我说。背后翅膀形状的血也是我的主意。信息量太大了？”

 

“你个混球！我一直以来都以外你真的死了。”Dean的归来所带来的震惊稍稍冲淡后，心中随即升腾起盛怒。Sam猛地一把推开了Dean，但又被他的兄长立刻拉住。

 

“你以为我想要这样做？”Dean低吼道，“你以为我想让你去加利福尼亚？想要离开你，在我们相依为命那么多年之后？你走的时候我几乎痛不欲生，但我不能阻止你！这是唯一的办法，唯一远离你的办法。我得让你彻底与这样的生活隔绝。你以为我不知道你有多受伤，Sam？我知道的，相信我，我一直都知道。”

 

“我是为你而死，Sam，想要保障安全就只能这么做。为了余生中不用再时刻活得提心吊胆，挂记着对方的安危！”Dean几近咆哮出声，攥着Sam的T恤的手紧紧握成拳，二人鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

 

“看着你像具该死的行尸走肉一样过日子，也让我痛不欲生。我用尽了这辈子全部的自制力才没有提早接近你。但现在，你已经好几个月没被跟踪过了。组织已经对你失去了兴趣，而我原本打算下周再出现，直到今天看到你在咖啡厅里那副失魂落魄的模样。”

 

“我以为是别的什么人在监视我。”Sam的声音渐弱。

 

“在这样一个小地方，除了我，还会有谁在看着你呢，Sam？”

 

Sam的大脑运转速度终于跟上了他狂跳不止的心脏。他轻声问道，“所以，你是为我而来的吗？”

 

“当然了，Sam。我爱你，兄弟。一向如此。”

 

Dean吻着他，舌尖扫过Sam的唇缝，寻求着许可。Sam叹息一声张开了嘴，任由Dean侵入。他们如饥似渴地汲取彼此的温度，在唇齿交缠的旖旎深吻中重新熟悉阔别已久的恋人。即使是在走向卧室的途中，Dean的唇也始终不曾离开过Sam的。

 

衣物一件件滑落在他们走过的路上，等到Dean将Sam推倒在床上时，Sam耳畔正不住回荡着Dean急促的喘息。Sam的性器早已勃发，渗出了前液。

 

Sam出神地仰视着他的兄长，一部分的思绪还停留在Dean的突然回归所带来的茫然无措上，其余则被庆幸与感激所充斥。Dean欺身上前，手臂分别撑在Sam的头两侧。

 

“想和你做，Sam。想要弥补这些年来错过的一切。”

 

“我们现在可以在一起了吗？这真的是你所希望的吗？”Sam直直盯着他，还没能完全消化过去几分钟里发生的一切。

 

Dean捧起Sam的脸，在他的眉心落下一个温柔的吻。

 

Sam扬起下颌，看到了一双雾气氤氲的绿眼睛。“是的，我们可以，小弟。我已经彻底自由了，你也是。只要你同意，我们今后也可以一起生活。”

 

Sam点点头，眼角兀地涌上热流。“我真的很想生你的气，骗了我这么多年，让我以为……”

 

“随你怎么发脾气，Sammy。但现在还是先闭上嘴吧，然后来好好地操我。润滑剂在哪？”

 

Sam无助地看着Dean。润滑剂？他已经很多年未曾需要这东西了。自从Dean走后。

 

“算了，我有个主意。”话音未落便站起了身，他迈开可爱的罗圈腿，大步走出了卧室。

 

“Dean？”Sam迷茫地叫道，用手肘支起身来。

 

他听到橱柜的门开开合合，其间夹杂着Dean在厨房里翻箱倒柜的声响。Sam皱起了眉。他哥到底想做什么？

 

“有了！”看着昂首阔步凯旋归来，手中还高举着一瓶植物油的Dean，Sam忍俊不禁地笑出了声。“我们很幸运嘛。”

 

Dean拧开瓶盖，将油倒在掌心，然后润湿了整个手。他随即向自己身后探去，但这时Sam忽然一跃而起。“别！”

 

Dean僵立在原地，脸上是显而易见的失望。“但我以为……”

 

“不！不，我是说，你想的没错。我的意思是——稍等一下。这次我想让你来操我，Dean。”

 

“但是Sam，你以前从没这样要求过……而我想要你。怀念你在我体内的感觉。你不想吗？”

 

“不，不是的，你不明白。我现在准备好了。”

 

Dean的手垂在了身体两侧，神情迷茫得让人想抱抱他。“你在说什么，Sam？”他声音低哑消沉。

 

“我知道这听起来娘极了，但事实上我一直在……为你而留着我这方面的第一次，Dean。在纽约的时候你看起来并不想……然后我就去上学了，那之后再没和你重聚过，就也怎么都找不到合适的时机。”

 

“第一次，Sam？”Dean忧心忡忡地看着他，而Sam唯一能做的是羞赧地摇了摇头。从没任何人能像他的De一样，带给他这么多的渴望。

 

“Sam，如果这让你不舒服的话，我们可以不用做的。”留意着Sam的反应，Dean歪了歪头。

 

“不！天啊，Dean，我不是这个意思。这是我一直以来都想要的，想和你一起。当我以为你死了的时候，这是我最大的遗憾——我们没来得及这样做。我想要你进入我，Dean。”

 

“你确定吗，Sammy？我们可以慢慢来的。”Dean看起来那么不确定，那么脆弱。Sam不由得将他拥入怀中，吻了他。然后Sam又坐回到床上，笑了起来。

 

“真的不用慢慢来，白痴。现在别等了，在我们都急死之前来操我把。”

 

带着猫科动物般的优雅迅捷，Dean俯下身来，开始与Sam亲吻。他的手拂过Sam及肩的头发。“还留着它呢，baby，我喜欢你长发的样子。”Dean蹭了蹭他的下颌，舔吻着他的脸，手则向下伸去，捉住了Sam的性器。“想要先触碰你，想看你为我射出来的样子。”

 

随着Dean的手指在他的柱身上下游走，Sam咬住下唇，望进那双他再熟悉不过的，也再想念不过的美丽的绿眼睛。在Dean套弄着他的同时，Sam紧盯着他兄长面部每一个细微的变化，想要将它铭记于心。眼前Dean比Sam记忆中的要更加年轻、快乐许多。当Dean握住他的手逐渐收紧时，Sam呻吟出声，阖上眼帘，射了出来。数月以来的自我否定与清心寡欲在激烈的高潮中一扫而空。Sam无力地躺倒在枕上，诧异于自己的过分敏感。Dean笑出了声。

 

“感觉真不错，Sammy。既然热身活动做得差不多了，准备好迎接更多了吗？”Dean暗示性地舔了舔唇，倾身向前，把沾满了精液的手抹在Sam的小腹上，让他被自己的体液所覆盖。Sam不禁浑身一颤，点了点头，担心现在如果开口说话，声音会太过沙哑。

 

Dean从地上捡起一件之前被丢下的T恤，擦干净手，然后再次打开了那瓶植物油，润湿了几根手指。

 

“翻过身来跪趴着，Sammy。都说这个姿势比较适合初学者。”

 

Sam愉快地听从了指令，如若无骨地翻了个身，正面朝下。在Dean的催促下，他跪趴了起来，然后轻哼一声分开了双腿。

 

“乖孩子。”Dean生着老茧的手温柔地在Sam的臀瓣上揉了几下。他沾满了油的手指伸进了臀缝，在紧紧收缩着的入口处划着圈。多亏大量分泌着的内啡肽，Sam很轻易就放松了下来。低低笑了一声，他努力放松着后穴的肌肉，然后得到了Dean伸进去的第一根手指作为奖励。“很好。”赞赏的语调让Sam心间涌上一股热流。

 

“重心前倾，baby，用手臂支撑，然后放松。”Dean的声音仿若催眠，低沉而平静。

 

“我要慢慢进去了，baby。你自己碰过这里吗？”

 

Sam点点头，庆幸有头发遮住他的脸。从发烫的双颊起，仿佛有一片野火烧遍了他的全身，胸口的微热逐渐升温。

 

“真美，Sam。”Dean的手指继续在穴口划着圈。小心翼翼插入的唯一一根手指正缓缓进出。Sam欲求不满地呜咽着。第二根手指伸了进来，Dean弯了弯指关节，试图找到他的敏感点。当扩张到第三根手指时，他逐渐习惯了那种微妙的被充满的感觉，甚至主动向后迎合Dean的手指。Dean用另一只手揉了揉Sam的胯骨，笑道，“怎么，现在想要更多了？就知道你会喜欢的。”

 

伴随着润滑剂潮湿的声响，Dean抽出了手指，留下Sam为突然的空虚而不住扭动。Dean很快地润滑好了他的性器，温热充血的顶端先是摩擦了几下皱褶处，然后才抵住Sam的穴口，进入了他。Sam在Dean坚硬的性器撑开他的甬道时，不禁叫出了声。等到Dean终于停了下来，Sam已经在鼓胀灼烧的感官刺激下轻声呜咽了起来。

 

“会好的，Sam，只是需要时间适应，”Dean低声说着，双手在Sam精壮的身上游走。他逗弄着Sam的乳尖，直到它们挺立起来，酸胀不堪。Sam喘息着，扭动着，他自从被Dean进入以来就又兴奋起来了的性器不断地充血胀大。

 

“这才是我的好男孩，”Dean骄傲地说着，又开始向Sam体内进发。他尽可能慢地在甬道内进进出出，每次都瞄准了Sam的前列腺。很快， Sam就被高涨的欲望折磨得痛苦不堪，在他身下扭动着，无言地渴求着更多。轻笑一声，Dean挺直了腰，扶住Sam的胯骨两侧，开始加快速度。被Dean一次又一次地填满，Sam的性器很快又完全挺立了起来。Sam的手伸向下腹部想要抚慰自己，却被Dean一把挥开。“让我来，Sammy。”

 

Dean握住了他的勃发，用力地快速套弄着，Sam哭叫一声攀上了顶峰，射在了Dean的手上和他们身下的床单上。他的后穴也下意识地收缩，这让Dean也闷哼一声，射进了Sam体内。

 

当Dean帮他翻过身来，远离那片濡湿时，Sam几乎已经没有了知觉。Dean的手温柔地抚摩着满身大汗的，轻颤着的Sam。

 

Dean躺在了Sam颀长的身躯后，将Sam被汗水打湿的过长刘海从眼前拂开，然后才伸手环住了他。Dean几乎是虔诚地亲吻着Sam的后脖颈。“你怎么样，Sammy？”

 

“我很好，Dean。”Sam仍闭着眼，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。

 

“你没有白等吧？这真的是件大礼，Sam，别以为它对我而言无足轻重。事实上……我爱你，Sam Winchester。”

 

“我也是，Dean Winchester。”Sam微笑道。

 

“现在应该叫Ross Singer了。Baby，我也爱你。”他掐起嗓子，声音尖细，“哦还有，我觉得你是全世界最漂亮的公主，小Sammy。”

 

“Jerk。”如果Sam不是这么精疲力竭，他的反击本可以更有力。“闭嘴。”

 

他笑着，向后挪了挪，与Dean贴得更近。Dean小声咕哝了一句，“Bitch，”随后才沉沉入睡。

 

内心依旧翻腾着什么，Sam望向窗外颜色灰白的十二月的天空。在离海这么近的地方不大可能有雪，但也许他们可以去山上做一趟短途旅行，就像Sam一直计划着的那样。毕竟，这是Dean最喜爱的时节。现在大概也是他的最爱了，Sam想。

 

**-** **全文完** **-**

****   



End file.
